Mystery With Black Wings
by boopboopglee
Summary: In this story Max and Fang have plans for eachother and the flock, that is until a new enemy finds their beach hideaway. Max is ripped away from them and held captive for 2 years.But when she comes back does Fang want what he wanted then? Find out HERE
1. Smoke on the Water

JP is the owner…not me smiles anyway

**Chapter 1**: Smoke on the Water

I was the first on watch. Fang wanted to watch first but after a grueling argument and a 'best two out of three' game of rock-paper-scissors, I merged victorious. I liked our most recent hide out. It was on a beach somewhere around the Bahamas. The water was blue and warm, and although we were all tired as hell from running, we all seemed to relax a little here. Nudge found our new haven after following a crab right to the entrance. She was so proud to find our hide away, as we were to have it. Iggy liked where we were simply because it was quiet and, if Nudge wasn't blabbing, the only noise you could hear was the light peaceful crashes as the waves fell on themselves.

I decided to take this time to recap on today's events. Angel and Gazzy spent about two hours searching for shells along the beach. After that Iggy and Gazzy talked about explosives and which was a better detonator as Nudge and Angel made small necklaces out of the shells that Angel and Gazzy found earlier. Fang searched the Island we were on and found a surplus of pineapple and coconuts for us to eat. When we were all really hungry we talked Angel into tricking some fish into killing themselves for our dinner. It was a great meal, although we never really let our guards down. We made a small fire in the middle of the cave, which was extremely large. We pulled in some logs to use as chairs as we sat around the fire eating dinner. After dinner Angel, Nudge and Gazzy went to sleep at the far side of the cave. Iggy was still eating and Fang was watching the flames of the fire dance over the logs while I sat at the mouth of the cave looking at the ocean, stars, and sand. It was so tranquil. So now I was still at the mouth of the cave. Fang was asleep a few feet away and Iggy had literally fallen backwards when he fell asleep and his legs were still elevated by the log. I was snapped out of my thoughts by hearing footsteps.

"Hey." Fang whispered sitting next to me and looking out at the water like I was.

"What's up?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Want to switch?" he asked.

"No, I'm not really tired right now actually. This place is so peaceful, don't ya' think?"

"Yeah, it is. The flock really likes it here." He whispered

"I know. I like it here too."

"When do we have to leave again, Max?" I turned to look at him and his eyes were pleading. I was surprised by his forwardness, though I should expect surprises from Fang these days." I know that it isn't normal for us to stay in one place but we all really want to stay here."

"I don't know, Fang. It depends on how long we can be hidden here."

"Are you going to change shifts or not?" he sounded agitated.

"Did I make you mad?" I asked sarcastically.

"Why do we keep folding for the white coats, huh? Maybe if we stayed in one place and ignore them when they come then they will stop. I don't want to leave here. No one wants to leave here. Just maybe if we didn't keep running then they won't be so eager to get us back." Fang whispered.

"Fang, isn't that wishful thinking? It is a good idea, but it isn't real, Fang. I mean, I would love it to be real, but its not."

"Damn it Max! What is real? How do you know that if we stayed here things won't be any better, huh? News flash Max! They would be!"

"Why are you so hell bent on us staying here?" I narrowed my eyes and stood up. Sure enough he did the same and followed as I walked to the waters edge.

"Why are you so hell bent on us leaving?"

"I'm not; it's just that-Hey! You answer my question first, Fang!"

"The flock deserves more than being on the run forever, Max! You know that as much as I do. And, I want to settle down and I want- Damn it Max! I want to start a life. Preferably with you." He looked at the sand under his feet then at my awe struck face.

"Max, what are you thinking?"

"I, well Fang, I don't know." I looked at him and waited for his face to show the answer, which it didn't, it stayed blank.

"Max, I want to-never mind." He looked at me for a moment and I stared into his eyes.

_Did this mean that he likes me? I wonder if he likes me. Maybe he likes me? Oh, well that's wishful thinking for ya, Max. _I thought to myself. _I wonder if he actually likes me!_

_Maybe he does! No, he was with Lisa and he would never love me the way I love him. Wait! Did I just say I loved Fang? No, I didn't…it's a brain typo. You all heard wrong. I DO NOT LOVE FAN-._

I was cut off from my rambling thoughts as Fang lifted up my chin. My breath caught in my throat as he slowly leaned in. And when our lips were almost touching he whispered "I want to have a family." Then as if on cue he leaned in and brushed his lips along mine. I wasn't him get off that easy. I wrapped my hands in his hair and he put one hand on the eve of my back pulling me closer to him, which didn't bother me at all. I was absorbed in the kiss but then for some reason I pulled away.

"Don't you consider the flock your family?" I whispered into his ear. He looked confused and then amused (not intentional rhyming people!)

"I mean a different kind of family, when we are older." He had an evil grin.

_Did he just say when WE were older? Holy Crap! He means that WE will have a family!_

_Yes Max, he means that you two will have your own family in the future. _The Voice said.

_SHUT UP VOICE! _I yelled in my head.

"The voice?" Fang asked

"What? Oh, yeah. It's back."

"So, where were we?" Fang asked leaning in again.

"Aw, freaks in love. Sounds like a twisted Shakespearian play." We both turned to look at where the voice came from. We couldn't see anyone.

"Who is that?" I yelled

"Max, don't you and lover bird remember me?" the voice said again, this time at a closer distance.

"Fuck you!" Fang yelled.

Then we saw him. Ari. He appeared out of thin air! We looked at him and there were a thousand pairs of glowing red eyes behind him.

_Crap! Crap! Crap crap crap!!!! Hello? Voice? HELP ME! _I yelled at my voice.

_Max, get back to the Cave and wake the others. Pull a U & A and shag ass out of there! This is bad, you need to leave! _Said the Voice.

Did it really just tell me to shag ass? I'll think about that later. I pulled on Fang's sleeve and we pulled our wings out. As we were flying to the cave we were screaming "Up and Away!"

The flock didn't even take a running start. They threw open their wings and were in the air before they had opened their eyes. We tore out of there within eleven seconds.

"What was that?" Angel asked flying up next to me.

"Erasers, I think."

Angel pulled to fly next to Gazzy and Fang flew next to me.

"Max." Fang whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Those…things. They weren't erasers were they." The way he said it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Not at all." I said, and then pulled in a deep breath.

_Max, go to Canada. _Said the Voice.

_Did you tell me to shag ass before? _I asked the Voice. As usual, the Voice didn't respond.

"Where to next, Max?" Fang asked

"Oh Canada. Land of the maple and hockey." I whispered.

PLEASE R&R!!!


	2. Aunt,Uncle,Babies,Boxers?

**I own squat.**

**Authors Note: Hey! First off I would like to apologize for the massive delay in updates. I have had a lot to deal with, such as hospitals, watching kids, being ill, hospital again, visiting home (Brooklyn!!!) and other things. Oh, fyi- don't kick a wall…I broke three toes on my right foot. **

**2: Flying Into Fire**

We flew for twenty-three hours straight. We didn't stop until I looked back and saw Iggy cradling Angel's sleeping form. The sight made me smile, then become pounded with guilt because Iggy himself looked so tired that he might drop, and carrying Angel for god knows how long wasn't a help.

"Guys, I see a motel, lets crash!"

I received sighs of relief and a few thank-you's. We landed and ran to the office of the motel. Sitting at the desk was a heavy, balding man with crumbs all over his face. The name tag read 'Hi, my name is Jim-Bob'.

"Hi, Jim-Bob, we need a room." I said as cheerfully as possible.

"How old are you kids?" Jim-Bob asked. Fang stepped in front of me and whispered something to Jim-Bob. Jim whispered back then Fang nodded.

"Okay, here you go, sir" Jim-Bob said as he handed Fang a few sets of keys. Then Jim-Bob turned to me "Congratulations miss."

I started to ask 'for what?' but Fang wrapped an arm around my waist and turned around walking toward the motel rooms.

"What was that about?" I whispered to him.

"I told him that our car broke down, our kids your sister-in-law and your brother was tired, and that you as an expecting mother needed rest."

"What did he say?" I was surprised that he came up with such an elaborate story.

"He wanted to know if the baby was mine, so I said they all were. Well, except for Iggy, who is their uncle, and Nudge who is their aunt."

"And?"

"And he gave us three rooms for five bucks each." Fang smiled for a moment, but as quickly as it was there, it was gone.

I turned to look at my overly tired flock. "Iggy and Gazzy here." I threw them a set of keys. Gazzy caught them and ran to his room. Iggy still stood there holding Angel.

"Here, I got her. You get some rest." Fang said as he took a still, sleeping Angel into his arms.

"Thank you! Goodnight guys. Come in later and we will stack in my room." Iggy went to his room.

"Nudge, you and Angel get the other room." I went to her room and put Angel on one of the two beds. Then we all walked to Iggy and Gazzy's room to stack.

"Goodnight guys." I said after we all stacked. I watched Nudge walk to her room and lock the door. She lifted the blinds, smiled and waved, then closed them and went to sleep.

I was standing in front of her motel room door when I heard the voice.

_You are a good mother, Max. Now go with Fang and get some sleep_. The Voice said.

_Normally, I would fight you, but I am tired. Oh, you told me to shag ass! Haha! It is not forgotten! _ I thought back.

_Max…_ the Voice said.

_Voice… _I thought back.

_Fang loves you…and he is waiting for you to tell him you love him. Stop making him wait. He wants a family…with you. _ The Voice said.

_Liar. _ I thought back.

_He has even thought of names…now is your chance. Tonight is your chance._

_Mr. Voice, are you inhaling something? Sharpies? Super glue? _

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Fang putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Max?" he asked quietly.

"Sorry, the voice needed a word with me. Let's go to bed."

Fang opened the door and stopped dead.

"What?" I asked looking in the room.

There, up against the wall where our TWO beds should have been was a single queen sized bed.

"Do you want me to sleep on the floor?" Fang asked.

"No, its okay, Jim-Bob thinks we have two kids and one on the way, anyway."

I looked at Fang and noticed he was blushing. I walked into the room and took a large tee-shirt and short shorts out of my bag. I went into the small bathroom and changed.

My bare shoulder hung out of the massive neck hole and the shorts looked more like underwear than real shorts. I walked out of the bathroom and lay down on the bed. I noticed Fang was sitting in a small chair by the door staring at me.

"What's up?" I asked, sitting up in the bed and looking at him.

"Um…well, I don't have any pajamas. I sleep in boxers when we go to motels and stuff. I usually sleep on the floor, so I never thought about anything more than boxers to bed, and my clothes are dirty and I don't have anything else to wear."

"It's fine. You can sleep in boxers." I smiled at him and he blushed again. He stood up and took his shirt off. He folded it and placed it on the chair he was sitting in. I tried not to look but couldn't help it. He unbelted his belt and wiggled out of his black jeans. I rolled over so, if Fang looked at me, he couldn't see me blush and smile.

I felt him slip into bed beside me.

"Goodnight, Max." Fang whispered.

"Goodnight, Fang."


	3. Drowning in the Wind

**If I did own Maximum Ride…I would be sleeping on money bags…but I sleep on a Queen sized…catch my drift?**

Slowly, I drifted off into a magical dream land of unicorns and candy. Just kidding, I had a bad dream **(Haha, sucka! No, but it makes sense!!! Read ON! … (Like right on, but not really)) **My dream was terrible! I was strapped down to a bed and they were poking me with needles and telling other 'doctors' (cough, coughfreaks w/o wings!cough, cough) that I was successfully having a baby! WHAT? Don't you dare poke me with big, pointy needles and tell me I'm pregnant! I don't even remember the good part of the 'makin' a baby' cycle! I started kicking and punching and thrashing my way out of the straps. I heard my name in the dream. Then I felt pressure on my forearms and legs.

"Max!" I heard, but I kicked on. "Max! Stop, it's only a dream!"

I opened my eyes and saw Fang on top of me. He had his legs on mine, holding them down, and was pressing my arms down with his hands. I stopped thrashing and shivered.

Fang rolled off of me and got out of bed. I looked at the clock. It read 2:45am. I sat up as Fang turned the lights on.

"Max, sit down." Fang directed. I listened and sat down on the bed.

"Sorry." I whispered. Fang walked into the bathroom, and then walked back with wet paper towel. He sat in front of me on the bed and started dabbing my nose.

"Don't apologize, it was a bad dream. You gave yourself a nose bleed, though." Fang threw away the bloody paper towel and rubbed my cheek. I realized then that I was shaking.

"Thank you." I whispered. I closed my eyes and took in Fang's heady scent. When I opened my eyes again I was lost in Fangs eyes.

"Max, why are you shaking?" Fang asked.

"I don't know." I said, but my voice cracked. I looked at him and he pulled me into a hug. At that moment I realized that he was only in his boxers. I hugged back and whispered "Fang, do you like me?"

_I did not just ask that!_

Fang pulled back and looked at me. "Max, I…"

I jumped up. "Never mind, it was a stupid question." Fang stood up and tried to touch me but I shook him off. "No, I don't feel good right now." I was getting really dizzy.

"Max…" Fang began, but I cut him off.

"Sorry, it was a stupid question. Pretend I didn't ask it, okay?" I turned to walk out of the door so Fang didn't see me cry but he grabbed me.

_Max, its okay. _The Voice said.

_Voice, shut up, you got me into this mess. _I thought to it.

"Max" Fang whispered, turning me around to face him. I felt my tears slip over the edge. "Max, don't cry." He pulled me into a hug, but I pulled away.

"I don't want you to hug me. I'm fucking confused and want to be left alone." My head was pounding with pain and my dizziness was increasing.

"Max," Fang tried to hold me again but I pulled away making him groan in frustration.

"Don't." I growled. (grrrr)

"Max, what are you so confused about?" Fang was confused; I could hear it in his voice.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"No, you are confused or upset or something. What's wrong? What did I do to make you not want me holding you, or ughhh?" Fang started out talking softly and ended up yelling.

"Damn it Fang! I am confused about you! You kiss me then don't answer me when I ask if you like me, which was a stupid question but the voice said that you did, and I had a weird dream and I cant see straight and I have a headache and" I sucked in air and held my head together. My head hurt badly, not the brain attack bad but I was a hurting puppy…or is it hurting birdie? I don't know…but it was hurting. "Fuck!"

"Max." Fang began but he walked up to me and held me. He kissed the top of my head and pulled back. "I don't like you, because I feel so much more than that for you. I want to have little bird babies with you, I told you that. Why do you think I don't like you?"

"I…Fang my head." I was losing my balance, but Fang picked me up and carried me to the bed. He looked in his bag and pulled out some Valium (pain) and Dramimim (dizzy) (is that how you spell it?) and gave it to me. After that started working I sat up.

"I want an answer, Max." Fang was sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Why didn't you answer me when I asked you if you liked me?"

Fang stood up, turned the lights off and walked to the bed. He lay down on his side and whispered "Like I said I don't like you…its more than that." He sighed in frustration and crossed his fingers over his eyes. "I guess I was trying to…well I was going to say that I love you."

I tried to respond but all that came out was a pained noise.

"Max?" Fang sat up, as I was and looked at me.

"I love you, Fang." I said and looked at him. He was smiling, he was beautiful, and he said he loved me.

Fang kissed me softly but I crushed my body against his. I could feel his body on every line of mine. We kissed until I pulled away gasping. "I like your boxers." I blurted out. Fang chuckled, he chuckled! That one was a first, and I think he said every word he knows tonight…he is becoming quite the talker, huh.

"I like your barely there undies." he smiled.

"We should get some sleep, Fang." I whispered and rolled over. "Goodnight again, Fang." I whispered.

He didn't respond right away. He lay down and wrap his arms around my waist. Then as I was drifting off to dreamland he whispered "I love you, Max."

"I love you too, Fang." I whispered.

_So cute. _The Voice said.

_I should totally hate you, but I'm too happy._ I said back.

_Remember, tomorrow we have to fly to Canada, Max. _The Voice reminded.

_Voice, what were those things? _I asked, but as always, Mr. Voice was silent.

**Please R&R, I need ideas for these things...**

**Should I even continue this story?**

**Should I add lemon (aka sex) (if so…I need ideas.)**

**Either way, I will update tomorrow. Goodnight, it's 1:30am.**


	4. Earth Colored Black

**Hey, you people are great! I'm happy…so I'm going to write more…**

**I am opening a contest for characters in my story. Go to my page for info. There are only three spots so don't delay. I need your name…you guys will be the 'not erasers'. **

**Oh yea, I own nothing…which is why I have a job. " Smiles **

"Max, wake up." Fang whispered in my ear. He kissed my neck but I wasn't budging. "Max! Time to wake up now!"

"No, go away." I mumbled.

"You asked for it." Fang said then tickled me until I fell out of bed. Once I was awake he said "Good morning, Max." As a response to that I flipped him off. He made kiss-y faces at me. "Max, get dressed, Iggy is already making food, and I let you sleep late."

"Fine, I'm awake." I said standing up and getting clothes out of my bag. I walked into the bathroom and changed. When I came out I saw Fang slipping his pants on, then his shirt.

We packed everything up and walked into Iggy and Gazzy's room where they, Angel, and Nudge were already eating.

"Good, your up, I thought you might have died." Gazzy said to me.

"Morning to you too, Gazzy now pass me the bacon!" We all scarfed down our food and pulled on our packs.

We walked to the office and I saw Jim-Bob sleeping on a chair. We left the keys, 15 bucks, and a small card that Fang wrote. Oh, come on…you know I read the note!

Dear Jim-Bob,

Thanks a million for the rooms! We really appreciate it. You are good people (and my wife says thank you too). Again thank you. We cleaned what we messed up…so don't worry about that. Anyway, bye and again thanks.

-FNick

Haha, F-nick, makes me laugh. And look at his penmanship! Im surprised actually so well, wow. We walked into a clearing and took off.

"Max, what is that?" Angel asked pointing to black blobs on the ground below us. It looked like an oil leak.

"I don't know, honey. Stay by us." Angel nodded then fell back by Iggy. Nudge was talking to Gazzy who looked like he was going to cry and Fang was staring at the ground.

_Max, you are dealing with something bigger than you though, than any of us thought. You need reinforcements, and when I say that I mean Erasers. _The Voice said.

_NO! Erasers are a big no, no. _I said back to the Voice.

_Ari is going to ask you for help. The real Ari is going to ask for your help. Look for a code on the back of his neck, if he doesn't have one kill him._

_Voice, what are these things?_

_They are…hybrids like you. Only they can morph into anything they want…even you guys. But they aren't identical…like a scar or a barcode…and they don't think, so if you and the flock know something they won't know._

_How do you kill them? _I asked the Voice. It was silent though.

"Fang." I yelled. He flew up to where I was and looked at my quizzically.

"What's wrong?" Fang whispered.

"We need to pick a word that the flock and we know."

"Why?" Fang asked.

"I just think we should have one, is all." I tried to smile reassuringly, but it looked false.

"Can we have our own word too?" Fang looked curious.

"Yeah, I guess. But it has to be one that no one will guess." I was already thinking.

"What about um… boxers."

"No, fucking idiot." I was laughing though. "How about loser?"

"No, um…baby?"

"Baby? Fang, where did that come from?" I was actually somewhat happy with that word, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Um…I was just thinking about things that only you and I know. And I thought about a baby. Never mind, I don't like that one." Fang was blushing.

"Fang, I got it!"

"What is it?"

"Well how about….."

**three hours later**

"Max, the blobs are growing." Angel yelled. I noticed that a while ago but kept it to myself.

"Angel, just stay high. Everyone just stay high." I demanded.

We all flew in silence for a while. Every one was watching the blobs grow, well except for Iggy who every so often would ask Nudge to explain it. I was thinking about what the voice said and it was scaring me.

_Max, pay attention to your surroundings. _The Voice barged in on my thoughts.

_What is going on? _I mentally screamed at the Voice. All of a sudden my body felt tingly and my eyes glazed over. I heard Angel scream but it sounded distant. I felt really heavy and started to descend.

"Max?" I heard Fang ask.

I closed my wings and spiraled toward the ground. I couldn't control my body. I heard whistling in my ears and felt my eyes become normal again. I pulled back in time to not hit ground but I think I broke a wing bone.

"Max!" I heard Fang yell. I looked up and saw my flock staring down at me. I started to fly back up to them and when I reached them I was bombarded with questions.

"What was that about?"

"Are you okay?"

"Do you want to rest?"

"Max, talk to us!"

My head hurt and I was becoming agitated.

"I don't know!" I screamed. They all looked at me and I felt my eyes change. I started shaking.

"Let's fly down somewhere." I heard Fang demand.

I felt someone hold me and I blacked out. I heard Angel and Nudge scream but I couldn't open my eyes. I felt paralyzed.

R&R!!!

im blanking...i dont know if i will keep this chapter but tell me what you think. anyone have ideas???


	5. Frozen Sun

**Hello Squanto (don't ask) I don't own this…I own my Ipod, though! YAY ME!**

"Gazzy, get water! Iggy, help Gazzy! Guys! Use the buckets! Nudge, go find some fabric or something, Angel help her tare the fabric into strips." I heard Fang demand. _Why can't I see anything? _I couldn't move, couldn't even open my eyes.

"But Fang…" I heard Angel whimper. It sounded like she was crying.

"No! Do what you were told." Fang yelled. If I could tell him to shut up I would have, his voice sounded scared and urgent, which I'm sure scared the younger kids. I heard footsteps retreating and I assumed them to be the kids doing what they were told. _Crap! How do I wake up?_

"Max?" I heard Fang whisper "Max, please be okay. Your fever is so hot! Your skin is so hot, please wake up." I felt water droplets hit my face, and then I felt them sizzle into steam. "Please Max." I heard Fang whisper. It sounded like he was crying!

"We got water, Fang." Gazzy announced. Fang cleared his throat.

"Good, can you fly to a pharmacy?"

"Um, yeah…what do we need to get?" Iggy asked.

"Max needs fever patches or anything that can stop a fever. We need more Dramimim, too. Get cold medicine and get a few first aid kits." Fang said

"Alright, be back in a few." Gazzy said flew into the air.

"Try to calm down Fang." Iggy said before flying up to meet Gazzy in the sky.

I felt something press to my head, something cold and wet. I could hear Angel crying and I could hear the water sizzle as it came in contact with my skin.

_Max, dump the bucket on yourself…it will wake you up. _The Voice said.

_I can't move! _ I yelled at the Voice.

_Does that mean you can't think?_ It asked.

_Thank you…yeah, I said it. _ I thought as an ending statement to the Voice. Up next…was Angel.

_Angel, sweetie, _I thought. _Pour the water on me._

I felt a massive splash.

"Why did you do that?" Fang asked

My eyes shot open. I sucked in as much air as possible. I tried to sit up but crashed into stone…oh, wait…it was Fang! His arms pulled me into a hug and I could feel my temperature rapidly become normal. I looked at Angel who was smiling, I winked at her.

_Good job, kid-o_ I thought to Angel. She gave me thumbs up.

"Fang" I whispered in his ear.

"Mmhmm?" he mumbled.

"Something is wrong with me." I whispered at a tone so that Angel and Nudge couldn't hear. "Something is really wrong with me." I felt Fang stiffen. Then, I heard Ari's voice.

"Max?" he asked cautiously. Fang, Nudge, and Angel all got into fighting positions. Fang in front of me, Angel to his right, Nudge on his left. "Please, I don't want to fight. We all have big problems."

"Bite me, dog." Fang growled.

"Fang, Nudge, and Angel, stand down." I instructed. All except Fang listened. I shakily got to my feet and pointed at Ari, he looked like he was about to shit his pants. "Turn around and drop to your knees, Ari." He complied. I slowly walked to him and pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal….his code. "You can stand now, Ari."

"What are we dealing with?" I asked as he got to his feet.

"The School built a new hybrid with these…abilities." He looked at Fang and quickly looked away. I could only imagine the glare he received. "They are bad, and I can't kill them myself. I am the only one willing and they are killing everything they touch."

"They can kill you with one touch?" Fang asked.

"No, they are reeking havoc and destroying everything. They are morphing into Fire and burning down houses and forests. They are morphing into oil and covering miles with oil. They are destroying everything they pass." Ari was now out of breath. He looked like a little boy, a scared little boy.

"Max! That was them!" Angel gasped.

"I guess what im trying to say is…" Ari took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I really need your help."

I heard Fang scoff. I turned to look at them. "Ari, we need to think about it." I whispered.

"Max is awake!" I heard Gazzy yell from the air. "And Ari is here too?"

"What?" I heard Iggy ask.

"And Fang isn't kicking his ass yet!" Gazzy said.

"Gazzy, Mouth!" I yelled up to him.

"Iggy, she is feeling better." Gazzy laughed, and then they both came to land behind me.

"What's going on?" they asked Nudge, so she happily told them because it was another excuse to talk.

"Fang" I whispered as I walked up to him. "We need to help him."

"No."

"Fang, please! We need to help him, look he is scared and these things are destroying towns! We need to help!" I whispered.

"I don't want to help _him!_ " Fang spat out, just loud enough for Ari to hear.

"Then don't help him! Help _me!_" I whispered. I stood on my tip toes and shoved my face just inches away from his, our noses were almost touching.

"Don't put me in that position, Max" he whispered.

"Please" I gave him bambi eyes.

"I hate him, and if he dies when we do this…im going to spit on his body."

"That's nice…does that mean you will do it?" I was becoming anxious.

"Yes."

Before I knew what I was doing I had thrown my hands to his face and had my lips on his. He wrapped one arm around my waist and leaned down so I didn't have to stand on my tip toes. He had just put his tongue in my mouth when we heard Iggy yell.

"What are they doing?!?" he screamed. We broke apart and I saw my flock, everyone except Iggy with their jaws hung open. I giggled, Fang blushed and Nudge explained to Iggy who then screamed…

"It's about damn time!"

I turned to look at Ari who was trying not to smile.

"We will help." I yelled. Ari looked hopeful.

"Okay, here's the deal…" He began. "Right now they are in Idaho, so we can go there."

"Tonight?" I asked.

"I figured we would attack tomorrow night, if that is okay with you guys." He looked around at my flock, they replied with nods, 'whatever's' and one wickedly bad glare from Fang.

"Continue." I said.

"Okay, well they were trying to…"


	6. Waking Up From the Past

**Okay people… first off, I need to know if I should add lemon in this story. If you want it written then review a "yes, I would like this to be written" or some crap like that…and if you don't well…then review that you DON'T want it! Okay… secondly, I don't own this because I am not a man named James. I am a teenage girl named Shannon. (HI!) Please review! I might not write more until I get 10 reviews… (The closest thing I will give to you as a threat) anyway…carry on!**

**Oh..Yeah, the contest is over.**

the night they will attack

"Are we ready for our flock mission, solders?" Ari asked.

We all groaned. "Stop calling us that or I will knock some teeth down your pathetic, not- solder throat" Fang threatened. Ari gulped loudly.

"Ready, do we all remember our group word?" (Oh yeah… the group word was hawk. I'm not telling Fang and Max's secret word yet.)I whispered. I was bending over and Fang was standing behind me. "Fang…" I said a little louder. He was thrusting his pelvis forward and back and making Nudge laugh. Finally I stood up straight and turned to glare at Fang.

He put his hands up in a 'what? I'm innocent' gesture. He was trying not to smile but laughed as he asked "What?" and laughed.

I playfully poked him in the chest. "I'll deal with _you_ later!" I jokingly threatened. I turned around and looked at the School. _I can't believe we are going back here…willingly! _

Fang brought his head down to whisper in my ear. "Should I take that statement as kinky or a threat?"

My jaw dropped open. Then I saw my opening. "Charge!" I quietly directed. We flew up into the School and were met by the new hybrids.

"Morph!" One of the hybrids yelled. Fang grabbed my hand. Then suddenly, we were surrounded by shaking forms. Then, one by one they looked like Fang, Nudge, and Angel, Gazzy, Ari, and me!

"I am just going to kick the Ari's asses. If I hit the real one…then it will be a plus." Fang whispered in my ear.

"Good luck." I whispered. I was about to let go of his hand when he pulled me back.

"Wait!" Fang looked me up and down. "I need to be sure it is you so take this." He handed me a black roped necklace with a metal fang on it. How appropriate! "I stole it when we were at Disney World."

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Oh, and this." Fang said, and then he took my face between his hands and kissed me. It was short but I was light-headed when it was over.

"Take this!" I gave Fang my skull ring. "Just in case." He kissed me quickly again. Then I yelled "Split!" and we went into fight mode.

I started with the imitation Fangs because I could see the skull ring on his ring finger. It fit on _my _thumb. I killed about 25 of those then worked on the Iggy's. That was easy too because the fake Iggys could see! I would shake my hand in front of their face and if their eyes followed I would kill them. I killed about 200 people when I felt someone stab something into my leg. It was a fake Angel and she was holding an empty needle. I cracked her neck then passed out. When I woke up I was alone in a room strapped down to a metal bed. _Crap!_

"Hello Max." A scientist said. "You will help us with a new experiment. If you don't comply, your flock will be killed slowly and painfully."

Two Years Later

"Run!" Ari screamed. He held off six erasers as I flew into the dark sky with my new bundle in tow. Ari had been on my side and they had kidnapped him that night, too. As far as I was told the flock survived and was now living in upstate New York.

I flew for 10 hours straight. I wanted to see them. I was only sixteen but I had a baby. His name was Shadow, he was 9 months old, and I had him when I was only 15.

Yeah, I know…it is a dog's name. But he was the shadow his father. He looked just like him, from his black hair that was in his eyes, to his eyes themselves that were black pools of liquid. His wings were black as well. He never cried, slept the whole night, and made a specific 'gaga' noise when he was hungry, the noise he was making right now.

I stopped right on the border of Pennsylvania and New Jersey. _Damn, so close. _I thought.

I unbuttoned my shirt enough to feed Shadow. When that was over he quickly fell asleep in my arms. I zipped him into my jacket and continued flying. I put on turbo speed to it only took a half an hour to get to the address Ari had written down on paper for me. I slowly walked to the cabin in front of me. It was an extremely large log cabin.

I knocked on the door and closed my eyes. I heard footsteps then the door slowly opened. I looked down to see Gazzy staring blankly at me. Just seeing him alive and well made me want to cry.

"Hi Gazzy." I whispered. He blinked at me, and then slammed the door in my face. I shook my head and turned around. _Don't cry here. _I thought. _Just don't cry here. _I started walking away.

"What do you want?" someone behind me asked. I turned around to face them. As I turned around I started crying. It was Fang.

"What?" I asked trying not to sob.

"I know you aren't real. So, clone I will kill you if you don't get lost. They seriously send like two of you a month!"

"No, Fang it's me!" I said. _He really thinks I'm dead? Shit, this blows. _ Shadow started fussing under my jacket and Fang took notice.

"Unzip your jacket, clone-max." Fang demanded. He had his ands in his pockets like he did this everyday.

Slowly I unzipped my jacket. I took out the black bundle of fabric and held it in my arms.

"Now, put it to the ground." Fang demanded.

"I won't." I whispered.

"Why not? What is it?" Fang asked.

"No, I won't put a baby on the ground, Fang."

"Fine. Just show me the baby." I walked onto the porch and carefully moved the fabric away from Shadow's face. "See?" I whispered.

"Yeah, awe, oh um…I mean Fine, it's a baby. So clone, will you leave now?" Fang sounded bored.

"Jesus Christ, Fang! I'm not a clone." Then I saw it. My skull ring was hanging on a thin silver chain around his neck.

"Right, I get that one all the time from clones,"

"Fine, ask me any question, I will prove to you that I _am_ the real Max!" I stated.

"Fine, what did I do when you dyed my hair pink?" Fang asked.

"You dyed my clothes pink. Next question." I answered.

"What did you tell me the night I told you I love you?" Fang looked bored again.

"I said I liked your boxers and you told me you liked my barely there underwear."

"Stop, Okay? I know Max is dead. We all know Max is dead. Can you leave us alone?" Fang looked hurt; I could see it in his eyes. I was about to cry! _He still thought I was fake?_

"Ask me one more question, one that _only _I can know. Please, Fang?" I whispered.

"Fine, um…okay, this one only the real Max would know. What was our secret word that we were supposed to use if we ever got separated and the morph-men morphed into us?"

I Absent mindedly began to fiddle with my fang necklace. "Our word was….forever."

I saw tears in his eyes then. He began to walk toward me and I thought he was going to attack me.

"Please Fang!" I whined and began to cry. "Look, I even have your necklace! You have to know it is me!"

He pulled me into a big hug and whispered "I thought you were gone." He was crying. He pulled away and stared at me. Then Shadow cooed, making Fang look down. "Cute baby." Fang whispered.

"Looks like his dad." I whispered.

"Let's go inside, Max." Fang said and guided me into the living room. "Guys! Come to the living room, now!"

I heard footsteps down the stairs and waited to see my flock again. I wonder if they would like me.

**What will the flock think???**

**R&R!!!! **


	7. Say Hello to the Goodbye Girl

**Hi Guys... okay first off…**

**Fang and Max didn't sleep together before she was taken…**

**I don't own this. I wish though. Fang would be mine!!! Just kidding. That was weird. **

I held my breath. _I'm going to see my family!!_ The first to run through the door was Angel, who stopped dead and stared at me. Next was Nudge, then Gazzy who had Iggy holding onto his shoulder. They all stopped dead.

"Hi guys." I whispered. They just stared at me.

"Where is Fang? Does he know there is a clone in the room?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, he is here." Gazzy whispered. I watched as Iggy's posture became rigid. Fang cleared his throat.

"Actually guys, this isn't a clone. This is Max…our Max." Fang announced. Before I could take a breath Angel and Gazzy had run to me and were now hugging my waist and legs.

"We missed you!" Angel cried.

"Yeah, I thought you were dead! I'm really glad you're not dead." Gazzy added. Nudge came over and hugged me then, but Iggy stayed in the doorframe with a big smile on his face. I started crying and so did Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge. We all sat on the floor and hugged. Fang walked to stand by Iggy.

"Where were you?" Nudge asked after we all stopped crying. "Why didn't you come back?"

I cleared my throat. "They kidnapped me. Then they started new experiments on me and kept me isolation. I couldn't escape." I said.

"Are you gonna leave again?" Gazzy asked.

"No." I whispered as I rustled his hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

Fang cleared his throat. "Okay, I know you all are going to be mad at me for this but it's nearly two am and you guys have school tomorrow." He received groans and whines but they all listened.

"Good night, Max." they all said. They hugged me and kissed me and then went upstairs. I looked around at the room. Leather couches, blood red walls, black carpets, glass tables.

"Did you design this room?" I asked Fang.

"Yes." Fang smiled. He came and sat with me on the floor with Iggy stopping to sit on the couch that faced us.

"What happened?" Iggy asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean what happened to you? It was two years, Max. What happened?" Iggy sounded mad.

"Um…they ran an experiment on me." I said.

"One experiment? You were gone for two years and it was _one_ experiment!"

"Iggy stop." Fang said. I was surprised, but not shocked.

"Iggy, I will tell you everything, Fang I will tell you everything, but I can't right now. I just can't say it now." I looked down at Shadow. He was asleep but was fussing. He put his fists up and Fang laughed.

"What a fighter." He whispered. I nodded and closed my eyes. Before I knew it I was being picked up and carried by Fang.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily.

"Shhh. You fell asleep on the couch. I'm bringing you to bed." Fang whispered. I started to squirm.

"What about Shadow?" I whispered.

"I already brought him to the bed. I picked you up next."

"Oh." I closed my eyes again and began to doze off. I woke up when I was being set down.

"Where is Shadow?" I asked as I grabbed on to Fangs arm.

"Right next to you, Max." I turned and looked at my sleeping baby. He looked just like his father.

"Is he yours?" Fang whispered lying down next to me. He was propped up on his elbow and I was on my side with Shadow in between us.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Max, can I ask you a question? You can't get mad though."

"Yeah, ask me anything." I whispered.

"Who is the father?" Fang whispered. He wasn't looking at me though. He was looking at Shadow and was rubbing his finger on Shadow's closed fist.

"Um…do you really want to know?" I whispered.

"Yes, I asked didn't I?"

"You." I was looking intently at him. When he looked up his eyes met mine. He looked confused and scared.

"How?"

"Shadow here was the experiment they wanted to do on me. And after they tried to make me have an Eraser-Bird with no luck, they tried a mega-hybrid." I was looking at Shadow now.

"How did they try to make you have an Eraser kid?" Fang looked angry now.

"They tied me down and had Erasers take turns." I closed my eyes. I didn't want to remember.

"They raped you?" Fang spat out.

"Yes, it didn't work though. They had some of your…men though, and they impregnated me that way."

"Does he have wings?" Fang was looking at Shadow again.

"Yes, lets just get some sleep now Fang. I'll answer all of your questions tomorrow." I whispered closing my eyes.

"One more question, Max?" Fang whispered.

"Fine."

"Did you think of me?" I opened my eyes only to be lost in Fangs. I reached over and touched his face.

"Everyday." He smiled. "Hey, did you think of me?" I whispered.

"More than you would probably approve of." He turned over so he was facing the wall. "Goodnight, Max. Glad to have you home."

"Goodnight Fang, glad to be here. Sweet dreams."

"Dream of me." Fang whispered. I was just about to ask about that last remark when I was succumbed by sleep.

**ZZzzZZzzZZzzZZzzZZzzZZzzZZzzZZzzZZzzZZzzZZzzZZzzZZzzZZzzZZzzZZzz**

**R&R!!! Tell me what'cha think. I don't know if I want to keep this chapter.**


	8. Funny Fingers

**I don't own this story…I own my kidneys! Yay!**

**I'M MAKING SHADOW FIVE (5) MONTHS OLD!!!!!!!!**

I woke up in a soft bed…all alone. I turned to look for Shadow and couldn't see him anywhere. I ran out of the room and charged into the kitchen where Fang and Iggy were cooking.

"Where is _Shadow?_" I asked walking up and pushing Fang into a counter.

"Who?" Iggy asked.

"Max, calm down. It's eleven-thirty, he is in the living room taking a nap."

I ran into the living room only to find Shadow boxed in by pillows on one of the leather couches. "Oh, thank god." I whispered. I slowly walked into the kitchen. "Sorry, Fang. Shadow was constantly being taken away from me for testing, and now I get worried when I wake up and he isn't next to me."

"It's fine." Fang said turning away from me to put a few plates into the dishwasher.

"So, Shadow is the baby's name?" Iggy asked while scrambling eggs.

"Yeah, Shadow is _my_ baby's name." I specified. I popped two pieces of toast into the toaster and sat on the counter. I looked at Iggy to see him smirking.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"School." Fang said turning to look at me. "I made you breakfast, Max. Eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, pancakes, and fresh fruit. It's in the microwave if you want me to heat it up." (Haha I would only eat the fruit!)

"Thank you. So why aren't you two at school? We_ are_ only 16." I said as I took out the toast and buttered it. Fang clicked a time for the microwave and it began to heat up my breakfast (or brunch?).

"Well, I went to school last year, but was put in the senior class because I was advanced."

"Hmmm."

"Do you want coffee?" Fang asked.

"Oh, yes please. So what about you Iggy, why aren't you in school?"

"I still go, I took a sick day today, and I'm advanced too. I'm in the senior class now, but unlike Fang, I didn't lie about my age." Iggy said taking my plate out of the microwave and putting it in front of me on the island counter.

"Oh, so Fang you lied, and now are done with school?" I asked as I began to nibble at my bacon.

"Well, I told them I was 16 when I was fifteen, so to them I am seventeen and done with school. It was cool, when we were asked to write down our birthdays we all picked one."

"So when is your birthday, Fang?"

"Halloween." He said proudly, and then laughed.

"Shocker there. What about you Iggy?"

"Thanksgiving, day of the food." He turned to smile at me.

"Gazzy?"

"St. Patrick's day, that kid loves green. He is actually convinced that he and Angel are Irish, simply because Ireland is said to have forty shades of green."(I went there, it is _really _green!) Fang said pouring me coffee then sipping his own cup.

"Thank you, what about Nudge's birthday?"

"New Year's Day, she likes having the first birth date of the year."

"And Angel?"

"She picked (St.) Valentine's day, actually. She picked it because she decided that since she could control people by her mind she wanted to play match maker, it was a bad faze."

"And do I get to pick one?" I asked sipping my coffee.

"We already picked one for you." Fang said. Iggy smiled.

"Eggs are done." Iggy announced as he put the scrambled eggs on a plate.

"Thanks." I said to Iggy, and then I turned to look at Fang. "When is my birthday?"

"Christmas, because we decided together that you are a gift." Fang said sipping his coffee again.

I didn't know what to say, but I heard Shadow coo his 'I'm hungry' coo. I went into the living room and got him. As I was coming back Iggy stopped me.

"Max?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, Iggy?"

"I know this is probably weird but can I see Shadow? You know…with my hands?" Iggy looked embarrassed.

"Sure, Iggy." I took Iggy's hand and brought it to Shadows face. I watched Iggy's expression as he gently traced Shadows facial features. Iggy poked Shadow in the nose making Shadow grab his finger.

"He has your eyes, Max," Iggy smiled. "And your lips, and I know the nose, but it's not yours. Whose is it?" He was now rubbing Shadows small hand that was wrapped around his finger.

"Do you want to hold him, Iggy?" I asked. Before Iggy could answer I was already handing him off.

"Hi little man." Iggy whispered as he took Shadow gently in his arms. Shadow took Iggy's finger and stuck it in his mouth. Iggy smiled. "Max, your son is eating me, feed the poor thing."

I took Shadow back. "Okay guys I'm going to go feed him. I'll be down later." I went upstairs and went into the room I slept in. I sat on the bed and opened my shirt just enough to feed Shadow.

………………………**..…..20 minutes later………………………………………**

I walked back down the stairs while gently holding Shadow. I walked into the kitchen but no one was in there.

"Max, we are in the living room." Iggy yelled. I followed his directions and sat in the seat closest to the door. Iggy was on the opposite couch and Fang was on the farthest seat on the same couch as me.

"Iggy, do you want to hold Shadow again?" I asked.

"Can I? Not many people trust a baby with a blind guy." Iggy smiled. I walked with Shadow to Iggy and passed him off.

"I trust you with babies, breakfast and bombs, Iggy." That made him smile. He was wiggling his finger in front of Shadows face making him laugh.

"He is Fang's right? His nose is like Fang's." Iggy said looking in our direction.

"Yeah." I said. "Tell Shadow your Uncle Iggy. The sooner he commits you to memory the sooner he will know who has the funny fingers."

"I'm _Uncle Iggy_?"

"Well, Yeah. You guys are my family, so you're Shadow's family too."

"Hi, little man." Iggy whispered to Shadow. "I'm Uncle Iggy and I say you are very tiny." Iggy made me smile. I turned to look at Fang and he was smiling at Iggy and Shadow too.

"Have you held him yet?" I whispered to Fang.

"Yeah, I played with him before you woke up, he doesn't tire out quickly." Fang whispered back.

"He has really tiny hands." Iggy announced. He traced his hand over Shadows foot. "And feet."

"Yeah." I laughed.

"How old is he?" Fang whispered.

"Five months."

"You are a very feisty five months old." Iggy whispered to Shadow. He was making Shadow giggle hysterically, it was very cute.

"Iggy, can I hold him?" Fang asked abruptly.

"Yeah, can you come and take him? I don't want to walk with Shadow."

Fang came and took Shadow from Iggy's hands. As Fang came back to sit on the couch I saw him kiss Shadows head. _Awwwwwww_.

"I'm going to practice the guitar." Iggy said standing.

"You play?" I asked.

"Yeah, about a year now." Iggy smiled then walked out, leaving father, mother and baby.

"Max?" Fang asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Will you let Shadow call me dad or will I be _Uncle _Fang??"

"Yeah. Have you seen his wings?" Shadow cooed and closed his fists around Fangs shirt.

"Actually, no. This morning when I was playing with him I was afraid that I would hurt him, so I didn't look." Fang was looking at Shadow and gently rubbing his hand on Shadow's fist.

"Here." I unbuttoned a few of Shadow's one-zee buttons to reveal his jet black wings.

"They look like mine!" Fang said excitedly.

"Yeah, he looks just like you."

"Max, are we going to tell the flock he is ours?"

"Do you want to?" I asked.

**What will he say? Read on to find out…**

**R&R!!!!**

**Do you like this chapter? I tried to make Iggy very loving…and fang a little more apprehensive…did it work??? Please review and tell me. **


	9. It's Been A Long Time Coming

**Hi…Sorry! I know I said I was going to update everyday but…you try to find a computer when you're sitting in the waiting room in a hospital and hugging your boyfriend as his brother is in surgery! It was scary! Anyway…look I'm back!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride…I want to but I don't. Anyone know a genie? **

"_Do you want to?" I asked._

"Well, yeah." Fang was looking at Shadow again. "He is…" Fang began, but I cut him off.

"He is just like you, Fang." I whispered.

"Would you have come back if Shadow never existed?" Fang asked turning to look at me.

"What?"

"I mean if…well, um…if the egg never took…and Shadow never existed…would you have come back to me? I mean us, the flock."

"Yeah, I would have probably been taken for more experiments. If the egg didn't take then they would probably try again. They were very persistent."

I heard strumming of a guitar. It sounded very good and melodic, and then it broke into an intricate piece. (I thought of the solo in Beast and the Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold. I can play it…its fun.)

"Do you want to go listen?" Fang asked.

"Yeah, can you show me to his room?" Fang nodded and stood. Shadow stirred as Fang repositioned him so his head was resting on Fangs shoulder. Shadow clenched onto Fangs shirt and started to fall asleep.

"Let me put Shadow down for a nap." I said softly. I took Shadow and walked to the room I slept in and squared him in between pillows. Fang appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry it's messy in here." Fang said.

"It's not messy."

"I was never big on cleaning my room."

"_Your_ room?"

"Yeah, well now it's our room. But it still has my messes in it. I'll clean it don't worry." Fang was now standing next to me, looking at Shadow.

"I'm staying in this room?" I asked the shock clear in my voice.

"Well, if you really don't want to I can clean out the office too. The game room is going to be a nursery. It's an empty room, just a craps table. I was going to make the office Shadows room, but if you want it Shadow can sleep in the nursery." Fang sounded somewhat hurt.

"No, I was just surprised, that's all." I smiled. "Let's go find Iggy."

Fang walked me down the hallway to a small staircase behind a door. "Sorry, Iggy wanted the attic." I smiled then started my journey up the staircase, but stopped short when I heard Iggy singing.

_It's been a long time coming,_

_Lost in a battle of ourselves and the ones we love._

_Ooohh…what it's like to see a ghost._

_We lost you, we missed you, we love you._

_Our angel, our gift from up above._

_Ooohh, it's been a long time coming,_

_Home from a war in the past._

_Holding onto memories that in your mind are scratched,_

_Seeing a child in your dreams,_

_But waking to the new leaders screams,_

_Ooohh, it's been a long time coming, _

_Always ready to attack,_

_Watching and waiting and studying facts._

_Ooohh, How it's been a long time coming,_

_To see the ghost come back. _

I stepped up onto the nest step on the staircase and it creaked.

"Who's that?" Iggy asked suddenly alert and on his feet, guitar already back on the stand.

"Iggy." I said beginning to cry. I looked back at Fang to see him closing the door on the opposite side.

"Max, tell me you didn't hear that." Iggy begged.

I didn't answer, I ran to Iggy and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"We missed you, Max. I missed you, Max."

**R&R!!!!!!!**

**Sorry it's on the shorter side. **


	10. Lean On Me

**I got the new Harry Potter book…When this is over I'm going to cry!!!! I HOPE RON DOESN'T DIE!!! I, as a red head, love the red heads…except Victoria from **_**Twilight, **_**and Lisa from **_**MR2. **_** Anyway…**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I own my Ron-possibly-dying induced tears, ha-ha. Jkin.**

We stood like that for ten, maybe twenty minutes. Iggy and I just hugging each other, it wasn't until I pulled away that I noticed Iggy was crying.

"Please don't cry, Iggy." I whispered wiping away a tear as it fell from his sightless eyes.

"It's just…I missed you. You're like my big sister, and when you were taken away we all thought you were dead."

"I'm back, Iggy, and I'm not going anywhere"

Iggy sniffled then spoke again.

"I was upset on the inside, angry on the outside. Gazzy kept saying that he saw you die during the fight. Angel said you came to her in a dream and that you were alive. Nudge didn't talk for two weeks!"

"Wow."

"Wow, is right. The house was so quiet at times that I thought I was asleep." Iggy laughed, and then sat in a wooden desk chair; I followed and sat on the desk and watched as Iggy's last tear fell.

"And Fang?"

"Fang didn't talk for months. I think it was four months."

"He didn't talk?"

"No, he didn't talk, but I would wake up in the middle of the night to hear him screaming in his dreams. He would talk in his sleep, though. But…"

"What would he say?"

"He would say that he let you down and that he missed you and it should have been him, he should have protected you. It was hardest on him though, you being gone. We all thought you were dead, and at first he would throw things at Gazzy whenever he started to say how he saw you die. I remember when he seemed to accept the idea that you were dead and I put my hand on his shoulder, he was so cold, he was ice cold! And he would push everyone away like typical Fang."

"When…when did he start talking again?"

"Well, Angel was becoming depressed because of Fang's thoughts. Well, I can't blame it on him because it was all of our thoughts, really. But I remember she came into my room crying and begged me to make him okay again, you know, fix him."

"What did you do?" I asked leaning closer and listening intently.

"I beat the crap out of him, and he let me!"

"Wow."

"After I beat him I screamed and yelled and made him repeat sentences. I remember going 'Now say the blue bird bought a blueberry.' And he would repeat it. It was bad. We did that for about twenty minutes then I kicked him in the shin and yelled 'say things on your own! I'm running out of alliterations!' and he curled into a ball by the corner of his room and brought his fists to his eyes."

"Did he talk?"

"For about ten minutes I heard him breath heavily. I thought he might be crying but I wasn't sure. You know…I can't see."

I smiled. "Oh, really Iggy? That is such a shock!" He smiled.

"I know your smiling, though." He laughed.

"Continue, magic boy." He playfully nudged my shoulder and smiled before his face scrunched with memory.

"I remember being so frustrated that I screamed 'speak!'. He opened his mouth and took a ragged breath and said 'I can't believe she is gone, Iggy.' It was obvious he was crying, his voice cracked and everything. But he _was_ talking, and he continued saying…umm what was it? Oh yeah, 'I can't believe she is gone! It's so hard, Iggy. I miss her so much.'

I didn't know what to say after he said that."

"Stop!" I said forcefully as I stood. Tears started falling from my eyes and my breathing became ragged and heavy.

"Sorry, don't cry. I shouldn't have told you. I'm sorry." Iggy began as he stood and walked toward me.

"No, it's fine." I croaked. "I…um…I have to go." I said then I ran down the attic stairs. I ran into Fang's room to a sight that made me cry harder. Fang moved on his back and had Shadow resting on his chest. Fang's eyes were closed and his hand was rubbing his back as Shadow slept. His little fists were clutching Fang's shirt. I had to cover my mouth with my hand to keep from crying out.

I ran down the hall and into a bathroom. I sunk between the toilet and the bath tub. I cried so hard for over an hour.

"Max?" I heard being whispered through the bathroom door.

"Go away."

Fang opened the door slowly and walked in the bathroom, closing the door again after he entered. "Max, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said standing and walking out of the bathroom.

"Max…"I heard as I opened the porch door. "Max, talk to me!" I heard but I unfurled my wings and took off the back deck. I needed to think.

……………………………..later………………………………………………

When I returned home it was pitch black outside and in. I quietly opened the porch door and walked into the pitch black living room and laid down on a couch. (ya' get it? NO lights on in the house)

"Max?" I heard Fang whisper. I heard the lights click on and I saw Fang standing in the doorway. "Where the hell were you?" His mouth was in a stiff line, his eyes narrow and his nose flaring.

"I went for a fly."

"For seven and a half hours?" Fang rustled his hair. "The flock thought you were gone again! I didn't really know if you were coming back!" He was quietly screaming…it's hard to explain, it's a Fang thing.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I stood up and started walking toward the door.

"Don't walk away!" Fang said as he stopped me by putting his hands on my shoulders. More softly he said "Why were you crying earlier?"

Before I knew it I was crying again. I was just sobbing in front of Fang.

"What happened?" Fang whispered.

"Why did you stop talking? Why did Nudge stop talking? Why did Gazzy tell stories?" My voice broke again. "Why did they take me away from you?" Fang pulled me into a hug. I cried into his chest and he held me.

"Max, I love you."

"I love you too, Fang." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, I should have kept an eye out for you."

"Don't say that! It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, Max…it was. It really was."

**Did Fang have something to do with it? Read on!!!**

**R&R!!!**

**I want to make Iggy seem really nice! And Fang **_**really **_**in love with Max…did it work???**


	11. Tell Me!

**Oh My God!!! I know what happens in the Harry Potter book!!! I cried when I finished reading it and realized it was over…**

**I don't own this…I own my ACDC tee shirt…Back in Black baby!!! sorry 'bout that…**

"Fang it wasn't your fault." I whispered into his neck.

"Max, I have to tell you something…" Fang whispered, separating from the hug. "I saw you being taken and I followed you. I didn't know if they killed you during the battle because when you were being taken you were unconscious."

"It's fine, Fang." I whispered looking at the pained expression in his eyes.

"No, Max let me finish!" Fang took a deep breath and looked at the ground. "I followed you and they caught me. They told me that you were dead and if I attempted to follow them that they would kill the flock."

"You saved the flock, Fang." I said rubbing his cheek and bringing his face up to look at mine.

"No, no I didn't." Fang had tears in his eyes. "Max, I didn't save the flock. You're part of the flock and I didn't protect you." Tears began to fall from his eyes. "If I got you safe nothing bad would have happened to you. It's my fault."

"Stop saying that!"

"It is, Max! I kept thinking you were alive. Part of me knew you weren't dead! I let them do all of those things to you, Max!" Fang was talking as the tears were falling from his eyes. His voice sounded rusty. "I just…."

"Stop it!" I said. I took his face in my hands. "Do you realize that if you saved me Shadow wouldn't exist?" Fang shook his head and I let my hands drop.

"Max, you know we would have had kids anyway. Remember when we were on the beach? I said I wanted kids with you, I would have given you kids anyway."

"We wouldn't have had Shadow."

"Maybe we would have had Shadow. I can tell you what wouldn't have happened though."

"Stop talking!" Fang closed his mouth and breathed through his nose, he looked so upset. "I have one question, Fang. I want you to answer this, okay?"

"Fine, ask it."

"Do you love Shadow? You know what, not even if you love him but do you like Shadow, at all?"

"What kind of question is that?" Fang looked guffawed.

"Wrong answer." I said as I pushed past him. He grabbed my arm and pushed me up against a wall. I could feel his heartbeat against my chest.

"It can't be the wrong answer because I never answered the question, Max." He said.

"Let me go."

"Answer my question!" Fang said.

"What question?" I counter argued.

"What kind of question was that?"

"The kind I want an answer to!" I hissed.

Fang groaned. "Damn it Max! How can you think I don't love Shadow? He is my son! I want to be the dad that I couldn't be when I let you _and_ in turnhim be taken to the School! You saw him when he was born, I didn't! And I didn't because I didn't follow you when I saw you being taken!"

I couldn't talk so I just looked into Fangs eyes. There was so mush anger and hurt.

"The answer to your question Max is yes. I love Shadow…more than I let show." Fang said. I heard Shadow start crying from upstairs. Fang let me go and I walked upstairs into Fang's bedroom and saw Iggy holding a hysterically crying Shadow.

"Max! He won't stop crying. It started with cooing then he was whining and when he started crying I came down, but he won't stop crying. Did I hurt him?" Iggy said frantically while bobbing up and down as he stood resting Shadow on his shoulder.

"No, Iggy you didn't hurt him." I said as I walked to where they were standing.

Fang ran into the room then. "Who hurt Shadow?" He boomed.

"No, Shadow isn't hurt, he is hungry."

"Where are his bottles?" Iggy asked as he handed Shadow off to me.

"Um…Iggy you should go to sleep." Fang said.

"Goodnight Fang." Iggy said, and then he kissed my temple and Shadows forehead. "Goodnight Max, goodnight Shadow." He left the room.

"I have to feed Shadow." I said quietly to Fang.

"I'll be in the game room." Fang said, and with that he walked out.

"I'm sorry, honey." I whispered to Shadow as I began to feed him. After he was fed I laid him down in the square between the pillows that Fang had made earlier. As soon as I put Shadow down he began to drift off. I kissed him on the cheek and whispered "I have to go talk to daddy."

I walked into the hallway to find Iggy sitting at the bottom of the steps into the attic.

"Hi Iggy" I whispered.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Max." Iggy whispered back. I walked and sat next to him on the steps.

"It's fine, I wanted to hear it." I put my head on his shoulder.

"Max, can I tell you something? You can't get mad though." Iggy whispered.

"Shoot." I said sitting up straight and looking at him.

"Fang went through hell after you left. He is really happy to have you back. I mean we all are, don't get me wrong. But, we love you and he is _in _love with you, ya' get it?"

"I get it, Ig." I said.

"Just, well…don't make him wait too long. He loves you _so _much I think it actually hurts him." Iggy laughed.

I didn't respond so I just smiled.

"Remember when you guys first kissed?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah"

"Well you probably don't know this but he came up to me and he was ecstatic! I remember he told me that you two had kissed and as he was walking away he said that he was going to marry you."

"Iggy?" I whispered.

"Yeah"

"Do you think that Fang would still say that?"

Iggy laughed and shook his head. "Definitely"

I pulled him into a hug and whispered "Goodnight Ig."

"Goodnight Max." I got up and walked halfway down the hall before I turned around.

"Where is the game room?" I asked.

"I heard him walk back into your room already." Iggy waved then stood up and walked up his attic stairs.

I walked down another hallway that led to Fang's bedroom. Upon my entry I saw a sleeping Fang, who was only wearing boxers, lying in the bed with Shadow asleep on his stomach. I walked over to the bed and got in.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but hold Shadow." Fang whispered with his eyes still closed.

"Can we put him in the middle?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah" Fang said as he moved Shadow onto the mattress in between us. _How does he do that and Shadow not even flinch?_

"I'm sorry, Max." Fang whispered as he rolled on his side to look at me.

"Please don't be sorry." I whispered back. I rolled on my side facing Fang too. He closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Fang" I whispered. I felt Fang put his hand on my waist so I intertwined my fingers through his.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Fang." I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.


	12. Scars and a WalMart?

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I own my French vanilla cup of coffee that's sitting next to me. sips coffeeOn with the literature show. **

"Max, it's time to wake up." Fang whispered as he kissed my forehead and rolled out of bed himself.

"Sleep" I groaned.

"Max, we need to go to the store in town to get stuff for you and the baby."

I smiled. "The baby" I mumbled. I opened my eyes. "The baby" I looked around "where's the baby?!"

"Max, he's downstairs. Angel and Nudge are playing with him. When we drop the kids off at school we're going straight to town." Fang said grabbing my hand. "We just need to find you some clothes first."

"You don't like my clothes?" I asked sarcastically as I looked down at my tattered shirt and ripped shorts.

Fang smirked at me then leaned out into the hallway. "Nudge, we need to borrow your longest pair of jeans!" In a flash Nudge was in the room and passing the jeans off to Fang.

"I always knew you were emo! Wearing girls jeans and all." Nudge laughed then ran away.

Fang then threw them to me. "Here, these will fit you." I looked at the size, it read zero (my size! YAY!!)

"These won't fit me Fang." I said giving Fang a dirty look.

"Put them on or I'll put them on you!" Fang smiled. I scoffed then put them on.

"We're going to be late!" Gazzy screamed from downstairs.

I reluctantly pulled my shorts down and put the jeans on. They fit perfectly! Next Fang threw me one of his black wife beater shirts.

"Fang I _really _can't wear this." I said as I threw it back to him.

"Why not?" Fang asked as he threw it back to me and took his shirt off, replacing it with another plain black tee-shirt.

"I can't wear this!" I said more firmly as I threw it at him again.

"Tell me why." Fang said.

"No"

"Please" Fang asked somewhat aggravated.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, I really do."

"Fine!" I ripped my shirt off and turned around to reveal my heavily scarred back and wings. After I was sure Fang had seen the scars I threw my shirt back on.

When I turned around Fang was clutching the black wife beater. "I'm sorry" He whispered.

"I said no."

"Here use this." Fang said as he took off his tee shirt and handed it to me. He slipped on the wife beater as I switched my tattered shirt for Fang's clean one.

"Thank you"

"It's going to be summer vacation by the time you guys get down here!" Angel yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah" Gazzy agreed.

"Come on." I said as I pushed past Fang and out into the hallway.

After dropping off Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge I realized Iggy was coming with us to the store.

"You aren't going to school?"

"No" Iggy laughed. Shadow didn't have a seat so Iggy was securely holding him.

"Hey, Fang can you drop me off at home?" Iggy asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Fang grumbled.

"No, I'm not kidding you." Iggy replied.

"Fine, but remember you're an ass." Fang said as he made a U-turn and began to drive back to the log cabin (coughcough mansion coughcough).

"I'll take Shadow." I said as we pulled up the amazingly long driveway.

"Oh, okay." Iggy said.

Iggy got out and walked in the house. I stepped out of the car as well.

"Where are you going?" Fang asked.

"The backseat"

"Can you please sit next to me?" Fang asked

"Fine, but you're going to wish I sat in the back." I said as I climbed back into Fang's black Hummer X2.

We drove silently for a while before Shadow made his 'I'm hungry' coo. I pushed Shadow under my shirt so he could eat. I turned as much as possible hoping that Fang wouldn't be able to see me, but of course, he did.

Every once in a while I would see him sneak a peak then turn away quickly, hoping that I didn't see him.

"Does… that hurt?" Fang asked, staring intently at the road. I started laughing. I patted Fang on the shoulder and he blushed a little bit.

"No, not at all." I said as I looked at Fang. We hit a bump and Shadow stirred, and whined.

"I'm sorry honey." I whispered as I pulled him out from under my shirt and began to burp him.

When we pulled up to the store I was surprised to see a Super-Wal-Mart.

"Don't look so scared." Fang said as he walked around the car to open my door.

"Can we get Shadow clothes too?" I asked.

"Of course we are going to get Shadow clothes!" Fang said as he took him out of my hands.

"Hi, little guy." He cooed to Shadow as he let Shadow rest his head up against Fang's neck.

"Okay, here we go." I said as we started walking to Wal-Mart.

**R&R!!!!! **

**Sorry this one sucked! **


	13. A Room For Fighting

**I do not own Maximum Ride. I own my box of lemonheads! Have any of you had a lemonhead? They are the best candy ever!**

"Okay, well I have a full cart of clothes for me and Shadow, let's leave."

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Fang said jokingly as he turned to play with Shadow, who was sitting in the basket-top for infants in the shopping cart. "Let's get out of here." He said mostly to Shadow. We began walking toward the cash registers.

"Thank you Fang." I said as I walked next to him. He turned to look at me but his eyes were angry and his jaw was set.

"Max!" I heard a female screech. I turned around to see the only two friends I had at the School. All three of us were failed experiments but they were accepted and used when I was tested. They killed Erasers to set me free.

"Frizz!" I yelled as I ran toward her. She was an experiment Eraser. They tried to genetically enhance Erasers by making them part bird, part wolf, and part human. It was weird though because somewhere along the way she developed the ability to freeze things with her eyes.

"You look great!" Frizz said as she pulled me into a tight hug. "We missed you so much, Max! It's great to see that you're doing so well! "

"Max?" I heard my other friend from the School say. I let go of Frizz and turned to my best friend at the School, the one who I cried to, the one who would protect me as I got morning sickness. _Ari._

He pulled me into a hug and mumbled something I didn't understand. "Thank you for getting me out, Ari." I whispered into his shoulder.

"Max?" I heard Fang say from down the isle. Ari let me go and I turned to look at Fang and saw his emotionless mask was set back into place.

"Is that Fang?" Frizz whispered as she stood next to me.

"Yeah" I smiled.

"I'm not surprised that he likes you, but do you have to get all the cute guys?" She jokingly asked.

"Hang on." I said as I walked back over to Fang and Shadow.

Fang glared back at Frizz and Ari before turning to me, still emotionally masked. "Let's go home."

"Okay, hold on." I jogged back over to Frizz and Ari.

"Hey guys, well we're checking out and going back home, but you guys should come over later tonight."

"Okay" they both said and I walked back to Fang. He didn't say a word until we got into the car and were driving home. Shadow cooed and I looked at the clock. _Four hours_

"Thank you Fang." I said as I pushed Shadow under my shirt again.

"What was that about?" Fang asked turning to look at me.

"What was what about?"

"You hugging Ari and that other Eraser, what was _that_ about?" he said as he turned back to the road.

"That other Eraser is Frizz and what do you care?"

"Are you kidding me, Max? They are Erasers! You know enemies are Erasers, why were you hugging them?"

"First off, those two are not enemies, they are friends. And I was hugging them because they were friends."

"Who are they?"

"They are friends! They are Ari and Frizz, my friends."

"Do they know where we live?"

"Yes, Ari gave me the address when I first got out of the School."

Fang was silent.

"Why did you stop being 'no-emotion Fang'?"

He turned quickly to look at me. "When you left and I wasn't talking I wasn't showing any emotion either." He turned back to the road. "Once Iggy got me to start talking again I still wasn't showing emotion. One night Gazzy came up to me crying and told me that I needed to start living again. I didn't understand him fully, but he said that if I never show emotion that he sometimes thinks I'm a robot or something."

"So you started showing emotion because Gazzy called you a robot?"

"Well no, I realized that you, as a leader showed emotion, and I didn't, but it was okay because they had you to be emotional."

"I wasn't emotional."

"Anyway, when you left no one was showing emotion and everyone became a little jaded. I had to do something; I being unemotional was doing more harm than good for everyone. So basically, to try and show emotion, I kind of tried to act like you."

"Oh" I began burping Shadow, and he burped very loudly making Fang smile.

"That's my boy!" he said proudly.

We pulled up the driveway and brought all the bags into the house. I put Shadow down for a nap in Fang's room.

"Max, come here" Fang said from down the hallway. I walked down two hallways before I found Fang. "Close your eyes!" he directed.

"Keep them shut!" I heard Iggy yell.

I did just that and felt myself being guided by Fang. He stopped and whispered in my ear "You can open them now." I opened my eyes to see a complete nursery. All the furniture was black and the walls were a navy blue. There was _everything_! From a changing table to a crib to a rocking chair! There was even a corner for toys.

"Wow!" I gasped. I noticed tears were creeping into my eyes. I turned and gave Fang a hug.

"I tried to lighten up with the colors. And Iggy had the idea for a toy corner and a rocking chair."

"How did you get all of this?"

"Online shopping is amazing, isn't it?" Iggy interjected.

I gave Iggy a hug and he blushed. "Thank you guys"

For two hours we put clothes in Shadows new closet and new dresser drawers, and put some new toys that we had just bought for Shadow in the toy corner. Then I heard say "good morning little man." down the hall.

"Let's show Shadow his new room." Fang suggested.

"Great idea" I said. We brought Shadow into his new room and he smiled immediately.

"I guess he likes it." We played with him for another two hours. (Sorry, I just need to move it along)

"Someone's here" Iggy said suddenly becoming stiff. I stood up and walked downstairs to the front door. I saw Ari and Frizz.

"Hi" we all hugged again.

"Fang, Iggy, come down here." I yelled up the stairs. They came down the stairs slowly without Shadow. I assumed that they put him in his crib.

Iggy greeted them but Fang stayed silent through my introduction.

"I'm Frizz" Frizz smiled at Iggy.

"Um Frizz, let me show you around." Iggy choked as Frizz grabbed onto his arm and directed him to lead the way.

"Hi Fang, long time no see." Ari said happily.

"Not long enough." Fang said flatly. Ari looked taken back.

"Ari, come with me." I said as I walked into the living room. He saw a picture of the flock on the wall and stopped to look.

"Max, they got so big!" Ari said happily. "Look at Nudge! She must be as tall as you are!"

Fang growled. I pulled Ari's hand and made him follow me into the living room. He pulled me into another hug. "I'm glad to see you're happy." He whispered.

"Max, can I talk to you for a second?" Fang growled.

"Of course" I said as I walked out of the living room. I followed Fang all the way upstairs and into his bedroom. "Yeah?"

"Did you date him or something?" Fang asked slamming the door.

"No"

"Damn it Max! You did!"

"No I didn't!"

"I can't believe you!"

**What will happen? Did max really date ari? **

**R&R!!!**

**P.S. Fax next chapter wink o0o but no lemon in the next chapter. **


	14. this is a copySRY!

**Hi everyone!...**

**THERE IS MORE LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER THAN NORMAL**

**Here are a few words of advice…**

**Don't pick your nose…its extremely grotesque.**

**Never ever burp…it's disgusting…(it's one of my phobias)**

**Feet are UGLY! (Gag!)**

**Girls can do anything guys can do, and we do it in heels.**

**Men who dress as women can do anything boys can do while wearing heels and looking like a girl. Imagine the stress they are under!**

**I don't own this.**

**FYI: I try to make the disclaimers witty and fun…and take my words of advice, they will take you far. Especially numbers 5,3,1, and 4…..and 2. **

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled.

"Damn it Max!" Fang yelled.

I pushed Fang into a wall. "How could you think I would do that? The entire fucking time I was at the School I was thinking about _you_! Ari knows that! And don't you dare be mean to him because you have no idea what he has done for me, you and _our_ son." I spat out.

"What?" Fang growled.

"He doesn't deserve you treating him like a piece of crap! When every other Eraser was taking their turn in raping me Ari would never do anything to me, ever! He was beaten for it, Fang!" I took a deep breath. "He never did anything. When he could walk around freely because he was an Eraser he would let me out of my crate and hold me as I cried about missing _you_ and the flock, or the fact that I was completely violated. And he held my hair back as I threw up from morning sickness while I was carrying your son."

Fang was breathing heavily and looked like he was going to rip my head off.

"He doesn't deserve anything less than being treated like a friend because he did more than you know for _you_."

"Like what?" Fang scoffed.

"Okay, how about he got _me_ out of the School. Yeah that was him." Fangs eyes got really wide. I leaned in really close to Fang so that our noses were almost touching. "Or that he saved you're _son_ multiple times." I spat. "Yeah, I was locked up and he brought Shadow to me the day after he was born. He could sneak Shadow to me so I could feed him four times a day because they were trying to see how long he would live without food. Or how about when he gave Shadow to me, gave me your address and kicked eleven Erasers asses so I could come here and be with you."

Fang turned his head. I continued whispering in his ear. "I would never date Ari for two reasons, Fang. One is I am so in love with you that any other men are obsolete, and two, listen very closely Fang."

"I'm listening." Fang said flatly.

I pushed my entire body up against his. "He is my half brother." I pushed off completely from Fang and walked downstairs back with Ari. I didn't know what Fang would think but honestly at this point I didn't care.

"What was that about?" Ari said quietly. We heard three loud bangs than a loud growl.

"Nothing, I'm sure Shadow wants to see his uncle." I said as I plastered on a fake smile and pulled him up the stairs. We passed my Fang on the staircase and I saw him flexing his bloody fists. _I wonder what he punched._ I thought.

Once Fang saw us he turned and followed. We entered Shadow's room and Ari ran to the crib. He picked up Shadow and Shadow began laughing hysterically.

"Wow, Max. He really looks like his dad." Ari said as he gently rocked a hysterical Shadow.

I smiled and stole a quick glance at Fang. "I told you from the day he was born. I wasn't lying."

"He saw him the day he was born?" Fang asked my quietly.

"Yeah, he held my hand while I was in labor." I whispered.

"I missed you buddy." Ari said quietly to Shadow. "You're lucky to have the parents you do." He said even quieter. I don't think I was supposed to hear that.

"Max!" Gazzy and Angel screamed at once. I turned and ran to the other hallway and found myself at the bottom of the attic stairs. Fang was right behind me, followed by Ari who was holding Shadow.

"What?" I yelled.

"Iggy is making out with an Eraser!" Nudge laughed. Angel and Gazzy looked horrified. I smiled.

"Leave them alone, guys. Go do your homework." Fang said. Iggy and Frizz walked down from the attic steps.

"Sorry, Fang" Iggy said. I looked down to see Iggy holding Frizz's hand. She looked at me and winked.

"You can have Fang, I call Iggy." She whispered. "Oh! Is that Shadow?"

Ari nodded proudly. "Yep"

"What time is it?" Ari asked.

"Umm, about 10:15." Fang said.

"The flock gets home at 10:15?" I asked shocked.

"No, but on Tuesdays and Thursdays they go to a tutoring program. They get out late sometimes because their teacher takes them out to dinner." Fang said quietly to me.

"Well we should be going." Ari said.

"Okay" We all walked to the front door. I hugged and kissed Frizz and Ari. Frizz and Iggy kissed. The flock waved. We brought Shadow down and Frizz and Ari kissed the boy. And as Ari was meeting I saw Fang shake his hand.

"Come on, Shadow. You need a bath." I said to Shadow as I began walking back upstairs.

"Can I help?" Fang asked.

"Of course"

We walked upstairs and put Shadow in the bathroom sink. He loved the water. Every time it would splash on his face he would blink and then giggle.

"I'll be right back." Fang said to me and then went back downstairs. Minutes later Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge walked into the bathroom and said their goodnights. Then Fang walked back into the bathroom.

"I think he is pretty clean." I said to Fang as he got out a small towel for Shadow. We wrapped him up then brought him into his nursery. I got him all dressed in his new clothes and we put him down for the night.

"Goodnight, baby." I whispered to Shadow as I turned the light off.

"Goodnight Max and Fang." Iggy said from the opposite end of the hall.

"Goodnight" we said back.

I walked into Fangs room and looked in one of my Wal-Mart bags. Once I found pajamas I put them on and walked into the hallway.

"Here you go, Fang." I said as I handed him my old tattered clothing.

"What is this?" He asked.

"My old clothes. You win, I will wear the good stuff." I smiled.

"Come with me" Fang said as he walked back into his room. He pulled a photo album out of the lowest drawer on his dresser. "Here" he said as he handed it to me.

"What is this?" I asked stroking the cover.

"This is basically what I caught on film of the last two years."

We looked through the whole album. I laughed and cried. The album had everything! Angel in make-up. The entire flocks first day of school for each year. Gazzy even had a mohawk. There were only a few pictures of Fang.

"Thank you" I whispered as I closed the album.

"Max?" Fang asked returning the album back to its bottom drawer.

"Yeah" I said standing up and walking to the door. _I kind of want a glass of water._

"Did you really mean what you said…earlier?"

"Every word" I said automatically. The next thing I knew I was shoved up against the door and held in place by a pair of strong arms. I skipped a breath and before I could catch it my lips were enveloped in Fangs. The kiss started out light but I wanted more. I wrapped my leg around Fangs and felt him push up against me. His tongue slowly slid across my lower lip asking for entrance which I speedily granted. I don't know how long we were kissing but we went from the door, to the dresser, to him leaning over me and him supporting his weight on his desk, and to the bed before I pulled away.

"What?" Fang asked breathing heavily. I looked at him. His lips were slightly swollen and he already had hickeys appearing on his neck. I wondered what I look like.

"Nothing Fang just…don't you think this is a little fast?" I said still trying to huff in air.

"Yeah, sorry." Fang said "It is fast."

"Just a bit." I smiled.

"You know I….." I didn't let him finish. I hungrily attached his lips to mine again.

_This can't be real!_

**R&R!!!**

**LOOK! EVERYTHING TURNED OUT FINE!!!AND I ADDED FAX!**


	15. This Can't Be Real!

**Hi everyone!...**

**THERE IS MORE LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER THAN NORMAL**

**Here are a few words of advice…**

**Don't pick your nose…its extremely grotesque.**

**Never ever burp…it's disgusting…(it's one of my phobias)**

**Feet are UGLY! (Gag!)**

**Girls can do anything guys can do, and we do it in heels.**

**Men who dress as women can do anything boys can do while wearing heels and looking like a girl. Imagine the stress they are under!**

**I don't own this.**

**FYI: I try to make the disclaimers witty and fun…and take my words of advice, they will take you far. Especially numbers 5,3,1, and 4…..and 2. **

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled.

"Damn it Max!" Fang yelled.

I pushed Fang into a wall. "How could you think I would do that? The entire fucking time I was at the School I was thinking about _you_! Ari knows that! And don't you dare be mean to him because you have no idea what he has done for me, you and _our_ son." I spat out.

"What?" Fang growled.

"He doesn't deserve you treating him like a piece of crap! When every other Eraser was taking their turn in raping me Ari would never do anything to me, ever! He was beaten for it, Fang!" I took a deep breath. "He never did anything. When he could walk around freely because he was an Eraser he would let me out of my crate and hold me as I cried about missing _you_ and the flock, or the fact that I was completely violated. And he held my hair back as I threw up from morning sickness while I was carrying your son."

Fang was breathing heavily and looked like he was going to rip my head off.

"He doesn't deserve anything less than being treated like a friend because he did more than you know for _you_."

"Like what?" Fang scoffed.

"Okay, how about he got _me_ out of the School. Yeah that was him." Fangs eyes got really wide. I leaned in really close to Fang so that our noses were almost touching. "Or that he saved you're _son_ multiple times." I spat. "Yeah, I was locked up and he brought Shadow to me the day after he was born. He could sneak Shadow to me so I could feed him four times a day because they were trying to see how long he would live without food. Or how about when he gave Shadow to me, gave me your address and kicked eleven Erasers asses so I could come here and be with you."

Fang turned his head. I continued whispering in his ear. "I would never date Ari for two reasons, Fang. One is I am so in love with you that any other men are obsolete, and two, listen very closely Fang."

"I'm listening." Fang said flatly.

I pushed my entire body up against his. "He is my half brother." I pushed off completely from Fang and walked downstairs back with Ari. I didn't know what Fang would think but honestly at this point I didn't care.

"What was that about?" Ari said quietly. We heard three loud bangs than a loud growl.

"Nothing, I'm sure Shadow wants to see his uncle." I said as I plastered on a fake smile and pulled him up the stairs. We passed my Fang on the staircase and I saw him flexing his bloody fists. _I wonder what he punched._ I thought.

Once Fang saw us he turned and followed. We entered Shadow's room and Ari ran to the crib. He picked up Shadow and Shadow began laughing hysterically.

"Wow, Max. He really looks like his dad." Ari said as he gently rocked a hysterical Shadow.

I smiled and stole a quick glance at Fang. "I told you from the day he was born. I wasn't lying."

"He saw him the day he was born?" Fang asked my quietly.

"Yeah, he held my hand while I was in labor." I whispered.

"I missed you buddy." Ari said quietly to Shadow. "You're lucky to have the parents you do." He said even quieter. I don't think I was supposed to hear that.

"Max!" Gazzy and Angel screamed at once. I turned and ran to the other hallway and found myself at the bottom of the attic stairs. Fang was right behind me, followed by Ari who was holding Shadow.

"What?" I yelled.

"Iggy is making out with an Eraser!" Nudge laughed. Angel and Gazzy looked horrified. I smiled.

"Leave them alone, guys. Go do your homework." Fang said. Iggy and Frizz walked down from the attic steps.

"Sorry, Fang" Iggy said. I looked down to see Iggy holding Frizz's hand. She looked at me and winked.

"You can have Fang, I call Iggy." She whispered. "Oh! Is that Shadow?"

Ari nodded proudly. "Yep"

"What time is it?" Ari asked.

"Umm, about 10:15." Fang said.

"The flock gets home at 10:15?" I asked shocked.

"No, but on Tuesdays and Thursdays they go to a tutoring program. They get out late sometimes because their teacher takes them out to dinner." Fang said quietly to me.

"Well we should be going." Ari said.

"Okay" We all walked to the front door. I hugged and kissed Frizz and Ari. Frizz and Iggy kissed. The flock waved. We brought Shadow down and Frizz and Ari kissed the boy. And as Ari was meeting I saw Fang shake his hand.

"Come on, Shadow. You need a bath." I said to Shadow as I began walking back upstairs.

"Can I help?" Fang asked.

"Of course"

We walked upstairs and put Shadow in the bathroom sink. He loved the water. Every time it would splash on his face he would blink and then giggle.

"I'll be right back." Fang said to me and then went back downstairs. Minutes later Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge walked into the bathroom and said their goodnights. Then Fang walked back into the bathroom.

"I think he is pretty clean." I said to Fang as he got out a small towel for Shadow. We wrapped him up then brought him into his nursery. I got him all dressed in his new clothes and we put him down for the night.

"Goodnight, baby." I whispered to Shadow as I turned the light off.

"Goodnight Max and Fang." Iggy said from the opposite end of the hall.

"Goodnight" we said back.

I walked into Fangs room and looked in one of my Wal-Mart bags. Once I found pajamas I put them on and walked into the hallway.

"Here you go, Fang." I said as I handed him my old tattered clothing.

"What is this?" He asked.

"My old clothes. You win, I will wear the good stuff." I smiled.

"Come with me" Fang said as he walked back into his room. He pulled a photo album out of the lowest drawer on his dresser. "Here" he said as he handed it to me.

"What is this?" I asked stroking the cover.

"This is basically what I caught on film of the last two years."

We looked through the whole album. I laughed and cried. The album had everything! Angel in make-up. The entire flocks first day of school for each year. Gazzy even had a mohawk. There were only a few pictures of Fang.

"Thank you" I whispered as I closed the album.

"Max?" Fang asked returning the album back to its bottom drawer.

"Yeah" I said standing up and walking to the door. _I kind of want a glass of water._

"Did you really mean what you said…earlier?"

"Every word" I said automatically. The next thing I knew I was shoved up against the door and held in place by a pair of strong arms. I skipped a breath and before I could catch it my lips were enveloped in Fangs. The kiss started out light but I wanted more. I wrapped my leg around Fangs and felt him push up against me. His tongue slowly slid across my lower lip asking for entrance which I speedily granted. I don't know how long we were kissing but we went from the door, to the dresser, to him leaning over me and him supporting his weight on his desk, and to the bed before I pulled away.

"What?" Fang asked breathing heavily. I looked at him. His lips were slightly swollen and he already had hickeys appearing on his neck. I wondered what I look like.

"Nothing Fang just…don't you think this is a little fast?" I said still trying to huff in air.

"Yeah, sorry." Fang said "It is fast."

"Just a bit." I smiled.

"You know I….." I didn't let him finish. I hungrily attached his lips to mine again.

_This can't be real!_

**R&R!!!**

**LOOK! EVERYTHING TURNED OUT FINE!!!AND I ADDED FAX!**


	16. I Want It Too!

**So so so so sorry it has been so long! okay, well i dont own this, and it is sad to say that since i am doing this on a piece of shit computer (not the usual one) i get to own up to my gramatical errors...and spelling errors. i have a feeling there wont be alot of capitals, or anything like that...Sorry guys. **

**Also, i would like to thank everyone who has been reading. getting your reviews has pressured me to write another chapter! so GO YOU PEOPLE! some people that made me smile and sometimes giggle were a couple. a boyfriend and a girlfriend who said that they were reading my story together. Yes! i definatly told my boyfriend about that! And people who said they were running out of nails to bite while waiting for my story to be updated. Oh yeah, Hey Tom! Thanks for the help with some ideas! Smiles to Everyone who is reading this Cudos to you for continuing the story this far!**

"Fang, we need to stop." i said quietly in a half-hearted plea as he nibbled at my neck. Fang sighed and rolled off of me. Who knew simply kissing could make someone so tired!

"Max!" i heard Nudge scream as i heard the pitter-patter of heavy footsteps.

"Max, Max!" Angel screamed as she burst through the door with an alarmed look drawn on her angelic face. "Someone is in Iggy's room! i think they're hurting him!"

"What?" Fang said, suddenly just as aware as i was. Nudge and Gazzy were now standing in the doorway with Angel.

"He is making torture noises!" Gazzy whailed.

"Okay, guys stay here.I'm going to go look okay?" i whispered as i pushed them into Fang and mine's bedroom.

"No, are you kidding me?" Fang said as he pulled on my arm.

"Hey!" i yelled.

"I'm coming! You're not being taken again! Not on you're life." Fang said so quietly that i thought i might have imagined him speak at all.

"Fine." i said simply as i continued walking down the hallway in the direction of Iggy's room.

"What about us?" Angel asked holding Gazzy's hand.

"You guys close the door and stay quiet, we will be right back, okay?" Fang said as he turned to look at them then followed me.

"Stay behind me." Fang said as he walked infront of me. i grabbed his hand and swung him around.

"Fang, if anything happen..."

"Don't say it!" Fang said as he ripped apart from me and started at the door that led to Iggy's room. i grabbed his hand again and pulled him with all the force i could muster.

"Hey!" he whispered as he flung around to face me. i pulled his face in my hands and kissed him. it was such a simple kiss but he gasped.

"Thats a good idea, Max. Make me dizzy before we go kill someone." Fang said as he opened the door.

"Ah, someone's coming!" i heard Iggy say quietly as he moved things in his room.

"Iggy?" i asked as Fang and I ran up the stairs into his room. As i was going up the stairs i flicked the lightswitch on.

"Ouch!" i heard a familiar girl voice cry as i heard a big thump. when i reached the top of the stairs i hit into a still Fang.

"Go away!" Iggy cried. i could hear Fang trying to supress a laugh, but he wasnt really good at it.

i looked at Iggy's room. Iggy was blushed and twisted in a pile of sheets on his bed. Frizz was in her bra and jeans and was desperatly searching for her shirt.

"Frizz!" i said shocked. _ Wow! Iggy really moves fast!_

"Ahh!" Frizz said as she tripped over the rug. "Um, hi Max." She squeaked out.

"Are you kidding me?" Fang said angrily.

"Frizz, here." I said as i threw her one of Iggy's stray shirts from off of the floor.

"Thank you." She said as she ran over to recieve the shirt. She ran over to Iggy kissed him quickly then disappeared out of the window.

"Are you serious?" Fang growled at Iggy. Iggy looked embarrised and ashaimed.

"Ugh!" Iggy said as he pulled the mangled sheets over his head. "Come back later!"

"Put some clothes on, Iggy." i said as i pulled Fang down the stairs with me.

"We will be back in five minutes! If there is another girl in there i will kill you!" Fang yelled as i pulled him down the stairs.

"There is a girl in his room?" Nudge asked quitely appearing in the door of Fang's room.

"No, tell everyone to go back to bed." Fang growled.

"Stop it, Fang." I said to him as i pulled him past the door.

"Hey!" i whispered as Fang and I walked down the second flight of stairs. We walked into the living room and i pushed him onto the couch. "Why are you being so mean to him?" i plopped down next to Fang. " I know he shouldn't have had her over but you cant make him feel like he is a criminal now."

"But Nudge!" Fang said as he looked at me. i tried to grab his hand but it was tightly clenched into a fist, i grabbed onto the fist.

"What about Nudge?" 

"Nudge likes Iggy!" Fang cleared his throat. "He knows that, we all know it would never happen but thats just wrong!"

"Calm down" i whispered as i stroked his cheek.

"He just met her. That eraser girl! Ugh!" Fang looked at me. "I...he shouldn't be that mean to Nudge. i don't want to have to tell her that he is...well im not telling her!" Fang said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are so father-ish!" i smiled as i stroked his cheek again. "It's cute."

"He is so stupid! What if he got her pregnant? Or if she has an STD?"

"hey, fang we dont even know how far they went, alright?"

"Yes we do! did you see the sheets?" Fang said as he looked me in the eye.

"Hey! I bet our sheets look the same, Fang. We weren't having sex."

Fang smiled. "Not yet, anyway."

"Max?" i heard Iggy say quietly as he walked into the living room. "Fang?"

"Sit down" Fang demanded.

"I'm sorry!" Iggy said as he sat on the opposite couch as Fang and I.

"What happened?" Fang said.

"Um, when i went to my room she was there! And, i dont know!" Iggy was stuttering.

"I'm going to go check on Shadow." i whispered as i looked at Fang. i mouthed 'i'll hide outside the door. you keep talking, be nice!' i winked at him and he smiled.

"Why didnt you tell her to leave?" Fang asked.

"I didnt want her to leave! Would you have kicked a girl out?" Iggy asked back.

"Yes!" Fang said flatly.

"Not true! You know that's a lie! Fang, i like her! and she seems to like me! The first girl that likes me, Fang!"

"It isnt a lie!" Fang said angrily.

"Yes it is! Would you have kicked Max out?" Iggy asked standing.

"Max and that Eraser are different!"

"Her name is Frizz! And how are they different, huh? Max and you love eachother! i never had that with anyone. So what is so bad that i want someone to be with! You have Max, i have no one!"

"You're sixteen years old Iggy! You don't need to do all of those things now!"

"How old are you? You filthy hyprocrate! I dont need all of those things? Are you kidding me! I can't kiss a girl?" Iggy was more upset than angry.

"That's it Iggy! You weren't kissing her! You were having sex with her!" Fang said standing up too.

"Hey! I didnt have sex with her! Don't assume what you don't know! And don't treat me like a kid! You're not my father, i dont have a father."

"I don't treat you like a kid! i treat you like family! i don't want you fucking you're life up simply because you want a piece of ass!"

Iggy pushed Fang and Fang pushed him back. Iggy just breathed heavily now, it was an aquard silence. "How am I fucking my life up, huh?"

"You can get her pregnant or, hey how about STD's, you dumb ass!" Fang said.

"Are you serious? I wasn't having sex with her! And why is it okay for you to have a kid but for me to not even be able to do _anything_!"

Fang pushed Iggy and Iggy fell back. "Don't you _dare_ say _anything_ about Shadow! I'm mad because you are having sex, on a school night, the kids heard you!" Fang looked at the doorway. Iggy stood up and i saw tears in his eyes.

"Sorry! i dont want to miss out on everything!"

"What the hell are you missing out on?"

"You have Max, and Shadow!" Iggy shook his head. "You have girls falling all over you, you have...a son, and a girl that loves you very much! You have someone to love back! What do i have, fang? Damn it! I cant see my own nephew!"

"What?"

"I don't know, i'm going to bed _alone_ now. i have to go to school tomorrow.!" Iggy walked out.

"What was that?" Fang asked quietly as he walked into the pitch black kitchen.

"I don't really know." i said quietly. "We need to get some sleep, come on." i whispered. we walked upstairs and fell asleep.

_Wow, tommorow will be interesting!_

"Goodnight, Max, I love you." Fang whispered.

"I love you too, Fang."


	17. Where Is My Sanity?

**you need to read this!!! \/...now look below...**

**Alright people, i have a few issues to address.**

**1) Help me! do you guys want...**

**Nudge and Iggy**

**Frizz and Iggy... **

**I need private messages or reviews to decide. the first to five votes wins. and if you guys decide Frizz and Iggy then i need a boyfriend for Nudge...i have some ideas already...you guys better not make me wait, i might just make you all do the same (''Mr. Burns finger thing...HERE! **_**Excelent! ''**_

**the decision must be made...by you guys!**

**HURRY UP AND GET TO VOTING!**

**2) Thank you for the reviews...once again to a specific few you guys keep me smiling and giggling like i am five again. Robbie and Jackie...you two are quite the pair. You make me laugh my ass off, i dont know why, but you guys do it! Tom, haha i love insanity! (yes, i felt the need to write that right AFTER your name.) **

**3) i don't own this, i own my red hair, my demo CD's my bands paractice space...damn i have practice tomorrow, i guess i will be writing more now! **

**:p damn i write alot! Sorry about rambling, guys, BUT YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT!! HAHA**

"Max, time to wake up." Fang whispered in my ear as he stroked my side.

i moaned and rolled over, already being lulled back into dreamland.

"Max, wake up please." I groaned and rolled again so my face was shoved into the pillow. "Max, you are going to make me use force arent you?" i didnt respond. "Fine."

Before i could register what was happening Fang had flipped me over and was straddling me to the bed. he crushed his lips to mine and intertwined his fingers through my hair. i kissed back and tangled my fingers in his hair as he repositioned to lay on me. i had a flashback.

_"Stop screaming!" An Eraser said as he pushed me to the ground. I could barely fight back anymore. Daily beatings and muscle relaxers made me helpless. Still i kicked and punched with all the force i could manage, but he was pushed on top of me, and i didn't have a say in what was happening next._

_"No!" i screamed as i tried to curl up into a ball. he punched me in the stomach and i heard a rib crack. "Ahhh."_

_"You are going to cooperate do you hear me?" The Eraser said as he morphed and dragged his claws down my shirt and stomach. In seconds my shirt, and the skin beneath it were in shreads. _

_"No, dont lay your fucking hands on me!" i yelled as i spit into his face. He shook his head then backhanded me. My head cracked onto the cement floor and i began to feel lightheaded but still writhed and twisted in a moot attempt to make him cease. _

_"Stop struggling." He growled as he tore my pants. _

_"Please, please don't" i begged. The Eraser just smirked and hit me again. My head hit the cement again and i felt conciousness being pulled away._

_"Such smooth skin, Max." The Eraser said as he dragged a finger from my cheek to my hip. _

_"Don't fucking touch me!" I yelled as i punched him below the belt. He yelped then growled._

_"I was going to go easy, Max. But now you're going to bleed." He growled as he picked up my head and smashed it onto the ground. i whined and yelped but i couldnt move. I could feel the pain but couldn't fight back. I felt everything he did to me but couldn't fight back._

I began to whimper and twist.

"Max!" i heard Fang say as he shook me. i felt pressure on my body and i began to flail myself.

"Don't touch me!" i yelled as i punched Fang in the chest. He huffed air but didnt retreat.

"Max, calm down!" He said as he tried to restrain my arms.

"No, do not touch me!" i yelled as i tried to punch him again. He grabbed my fist and held it. i looked around and realized that i was in Fang's house, in Fang's room, and in Fang's arms. I wasn't being forced to do anything by an Eraser, i was safe. i looked around as my breathing became heavier.

"Im sorry, Fang." i wimpered as i felt hot tears begin to stream from my eyes. "I, i got confused." i was hysterically crying and i had hit Fang.

"Whats wrong?" He asked looking at my face. He sat up and pulled my with him. He pulled me into his arms and i smushed my face into the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"Im sorry." I cried.

"Max, tell me what's wrong."

"...im okay now. I was just thinking about something, i dont want to talk about it now." I said as i tried to compose myself."

"Can we talk about it later?"

"Maybe, but not now. Is Shadow up yet?" i said as i wiped tears away. Fang pulled my hand away from my face and kissed the tears away. "I love you, Fang." i whispered as i hugged him again.

"You are okay, Max. Nothing bad will happen to you anymore." Fang whispered into my hair. "Umm...no Shadow still isn't up."

"What time is it?" i asked as i pulled away to look at Fang's face.

"Um, eight-thirty." He cleared his throat. "All the kids and Iggy are at school. I figured you might be very hungry, since i don't think you ate dinner last night."

"Thank you." I said as i got off the bed and walked ot the door. i turned around to see Fang staring at me. "What?"

"Umm..nothing." He said quickly as he got off the bed and followed me out. "Should we wake Shadow up?"

"I'll get him." i smiled as i walked down the hallway. Fang ran up behind me and pulled my back to his front.

"You look very nice in shorts, Max." He kissed my neck. "Especially tight ones." he brought his hands to my hips and rubbed them.

"Mmmm"

"I love you, Max." Fang whispered into my shoulder.

"I love you too, Fang." He kissed me on the neck again then let me go. i turned to smile at him then ran down the hall.

I walked into Shadow's nursery. Fang walked behind me but rested at the doorframe. He smiled as i walked over to Shadow's crib.

"Good mor..." Shadow wasn't in his crib. "Fang!" i said as i frantically lifted blankets."Fang, Shadow isn't in his crib!"

"What?" He said as he ran beside me.

"Oh my god!" I yelled as i searched the room. "Fang, where did he go? Where is our baby?" I couldn't breathe, i couldn't think. _Where is MY BABY?!_

i looked at Fang and tried to keep the tears in my eyes _in_ my eyes. I heard Shadow coo but i didn't see him anywhere!

"Shadow" I cried as Fang and I searched the room. i heard him giggle and he sounded close.

"Shadow?" Fang yelled. His voice sounded worried. It shocked my to the point that i had to look at Fang.

"Shadow?" i cried. i began to look through his big toys and closet. _Where the hell is my baby?_ i was crying now.

"Umm...Max." Fang said cautiously. i turned to look at him and saw him point upward at the ceiling. Shadow was suspended in air.

"Oh my god!" i said as i stood and walked to Fang. i opened my wings and flew a few feet to get Shadow.

"Well, at least we know that he can fly now." Fang said as i hopped back down.

"That is _not_ funny." I said coldly and walked to sit in the rocking chair.

"Sorry" Fang smiled. i began to unbutton my shirt. I watched as Fang's eyes became huge.

"I have to feed him." i said to Fang.

"Okay, i'll take a shower then, i guess."

"Okay, have fun with that." i laughed as i watched Fang leave the room.

i heard him laugh then say "My boy can fly! He is _so_ cool!"

**R&R!!!!!!**

**REMEMBER:**

**IGGY AND FRIZZ**

**OR**

**IGGY AND NUDGE**

**YOU DECIDE! review or private message to vote...**

**first to five wins...come on you have to be quick, i cant**

**update till i recieve a winner...its up to you guys!!!**


	18. Strawberry Steam

**Okay,**

**I don't own this. I own my new kick-ass pair of jeans. well, i'm bored people...also i am writing another story...it is about **_**Twilight**_**. If you've read **_**Twilight**_** then you should read my other story as well as this one...anyway...i'll get to writing this now... (smiles at you people)**

**P.S. Sorry, but im writing on the same crappy computer as before, so grammatical and spelling errors are bound to appear frequently.**

**P.S.S. For everyone that voted for the Frizz/Nudge thing, well...Frizz merged victorious...Sorry about all of you Nudgelets out there. Don't worry though, i have something up my sleeve. (now people, i dont have something in my eye. i **_**am **_**in fact winking at you.)**

I watched as Fang walked away. I wasn't sure why, but i really wanted to follow him. Okay, I can't lie, i knew exactly why i wanted to follow him.

"Come on baby, lets get you fed." I said quietly to Shadow as i began to feed him. He ate quickly, probably because he slept-or flew- for such a long time. When he finished eating he began to doze off in my arms, so i placed him back in the crib. i put a thin piece of cardboard over part of his crib. _May as well try to not let him hit the ceiling fans._

I exited the nursery quietly and as i passed by the bathroom i heard the light pounding of the shower running. _Fang still isn't out! _ I put my hand on the doorknob of the bathroom door. _Why am I doing this?_ Slowly i turned the knob.

Quietly I entered the bathroom. I could see the silhouette of his body behind the shower curtain. Part of me wanted to get in there with him, and the _sane_ part of me was still in the hallway contemplating coming in. _What am I doing?_

Still, i wasn't thinking properly. I began slowly unbuttoning my top. Once it was off it was just my new black bra that i bought on our trip to Wal-Mart. I slipped my pants off to reveal my matching black panties, which i had gotten as a set to the bra.

"Fang, I'm in here close your eyes." I said loudly.

"What, Max whats wrong?" Fang was shutting the water off.

"Nothing, don't shut the water off and _cover_ your eyes!" Fang listened. I watched as the silhouette of his arms came to his face. Slowly i unhooked my bra and slipped off my panties. I took a step closer to the shower.

"Can i open them?" Fang asked.

I giggled. "No!" He let his hands fall for a second but brought them back up to his face after a moment. I stepped closer and closer until i was standing directly infront of the shower curtain. I slowly pulled the curtain aside and stepped into the shower.

"Fang." I whispered as i pulled his hands from his eyes. "You can open your eyes now."

Slowly he opened his eyes. "Max" he whispered. I just tried to remember to breathe. _ Man, i want to lit the redo button and stay in Shadow's nursery. _

"Fang, I don't know why I came in here, and I certainly don't know why i came in _here_ but..." I had to breathe, I could feel his eyes tracing my body.

"I'm glad you did, Max." Fang whispered. It looked like he was having as much trouble speaking as I was.

"Fang," I whispered as i shuffled my feet a bit. "What do we do now?" _I am a JACKASS! _

"Ummm...there are a few options." He closed his eyes and struggled to gulp. "I can leave if you'd like."

"No" i said quickly, a little too quickly. Fang smiled.

"Um, we could shower together," His eyes were still closed tightly. "we could bathe _eachother"_ I gulped on that one.

Fangs voice became an almost inaudable whisper. "Or I could make love to you." My breathing caught in my throat. His eyes were clenched very tightly and it didn't look like he was breathing either.

"Fang, open your eyes." I asked quietly, he didn't listen. "Fang, i want you to see me." His eyes flickered open quickly and he stared into my eyes.

"What do you want to do?" He asked quietly. I realized then that this wasn't the first time that i had seen him naked. We were both five and i ran into the bathroom when he was going pee-pee. I started giggling and that seemed to make him smile. "Not that i don't _love_ seeing you smile Max, but what are you laughing at?"

"When we were five i saw you going pee. Well i guess you weren't totally naked but i saw your... thing." Without thinking i looked at it but quickly looked at his face again. "Well, it was _alot_ smaller when we were five."

Fang started laughing.I laughed too, but only to cover up the fact that i was suprisingly turned on by hearing him laugh so hard. I walked closer to him and reached over his shoulder. He became stiff for a moment but when i brought my arm back i was holding shampoo, he eased.

"Well, I suppose we could bathe first." I said as i took a good sized amount of shampoo in my hand and ran it through my now wet hair. It was strawberry shampoo. Fang watched what i did closely. And every once in a while he would look over my entire body, then stop breathing for a moment.

"I'm suprised at you, Fang." i said as i began to wash out the shampoo from my hair.

I watched as Fang realized what i said. He blinked then swallowed and rustled his hair before speaking. _I guess I messed up his train of thought. _ "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." I smiled. "But i'm suprised that you are so big on the _strawberry_ shampoo." I took the bottle of conditioner in my hand and squeezed an appropriate amount into my hand. "And, conditioner."

"Well, I do use the shampoo, so i have no excuse for that, but i can say that i dont use the conditioner." He smiled.

I put the conditioner in my hair and ran it through with my fingers. "Oh" I washed it out before taking the bottle in hand again. I squeezed a smaller amount of conditioner out than before, and walked toward Fang.

"No, Max." He smiled.

"Oh come on, you know you want it."

"Well, not the conditioner- no." He moved in the shower. i realized then that the shower was huge! I chased him around the mega-shower until he was backed into a corner. i slowly walked towards him.

I slipped my conditionered hand into his hair and worked it through using both. He had his eyes closed and was laughing. "Well, now i feel like a pansy."

"But a pansy with soft hair." I pulled his arm and he followed. I led him directly under the stream of water and began to wash out the conditioner.

"Max" Fang began as he opened his eyes. I brought my hand down from his hair and had it trace his defined jawline. He leaned in and kissed me but i pulled away.

"Fang, not in the shower." Before i had completely finished the sentence he had turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. _Well, i guess i offended him. _I stood there for a moment waiting to hear the click of the door before i stepped out, but the shower curtain pulled open.

"Well, here is a towel." Fang said as he held a white towel out for me. I looked at him. He had a towel loosly wrapped around his waist. i took the towel and wrapped it around myself.

"Thank you." i smiled.

Fang looked at me slyly for a while. He took a deep breath and nodded his head. "Well, while we are on the topic of matresses..."He said quickly as he picked me up and threw me over one of his shoulder and ran out of the bathroom.

I started laughing. "But we weren't talking about matresses!"

"But, now, my love, we are." He laughed as he opened the door to his-our-bedroom.

He plopped me down on the bed and stood over me.

"Well, forceful are we?" I smiled. He smirked and whipped his hair abit.

"You are splashing me!" I laughed. He continued to shake his head then abruptly stopped. His hair was in his eyes and he had a smile on his face.

"Well, that was rude!" I said as i playfully pouted my bottom lip.

He leaned closer to me. "Oh, you know you liked it." He said as he kissed me. I felt him begin to lean us both down on the bed. I didn't stop him, i simply placed my hands on his perfectly defined chest.

"Do you want to?" He asked as he pulled away. I looked at him and thought about it. He was breathing ragidly as was I.

"Yes." i whispered as i brought his face down to mine again. He smirked into the kiss, like i knew he would.

_What would Iggy think of us now?_

"Fang." I called as i looked around the room. I suppose i dozed off after such a..._physical_ activity.

I got out of bed and grabbed a tee-shirt and some underwear from one of my drawers.

"Max, I am in Shadow's nursery." Fang called back to me. I entered and smiled. Fang was changing Shadow's diaper...or at least attempting to. "Sorry, i wasnt there when you woke up." He said. "But Shadow started crying and i didnt want you to wake up to crying."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Do you think daddy needs help?" I asked Shadow.

I looked at Fang as he smiled apologetically and took a step back. I put the diaper on the proper way and picked Shadow up, then gave him to Fang.

"He is so amazing." Fang whispered looking at Shadow. I noticed then that he was wearing black boxers that had words on the butt. I turned him around to read what it said.

'Bite Me' then a picture of fangs.

"Wow, those boxers really suit you." I smiled at Fang.

"So do those panties." He said playfully. _Wow! deja vue! _

He sat on the floor and i followed. He gently placed Shadow on the floor infront of us.

"How can this baby be mine?" He whispered.

"What?" I have to admit, i didnt know if what he said was good or bad.

"No, well it came out wrong, Max. I meant...how can something so good come out of something so bad?" He smiled down at Shadow. "How can after us thinking that...t-that you wouldn't come home at all." He shook his head. "You bring me th-this amazing baby boy."

I smiled. Shadow was giggling as Fang gently tickled his tiny stomach.

"How do i desurve this?" He looked at me. "People desurve this perfect baby more than I do."

"Stop that. Shadow is _your_ perfect, amazing, little baby boy. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Fang smiled down at Shadow.

"What did i do that was so..._desurving_?"

I dragged myself closer to Fang. I wrapped my arms around his and kissed his neck softly. "You saved me."

"No, I didn't Max. Ari did." Fang looked at Shadow and began to laugh. Shadow was trying to do something with his mouth but it came out as a distressed 'O' shape.

"Ha. Well look he is _Oh_ so happy that _you_ are his daddy. Right Shadow?" Shadow nodded.

"Max, did Shadow just nod?" Fang asked shocked.

"Um, i think so." I said just as suprised. "Shadow, are you happy that Fang is your father?" Once again Shadow nodded.

"Holy crap!" Fang said then picked Shadow up. "Well, I am very happy that i am your dad, Shadow. And i am proud to say that Max here is your mommy." Shadow giggled and i felt hot tears begin to appear in my eyes.

"She really is something special isn't she?" Fang said more to me than Shadow.

"Oh Fang." I whispered as i felt the tears drip down my cheeks.

"Max, please don't cry." Fang said as he wiped my tears away with the hand that wasnt holding Shadow.

"I love you so much, Fang." I said as i cupped his hand in mine, on my cheek. "I am so happy that you are with me, Fang."

"Max" Fang said as he leaned down to kiss me softly yet passionatly. "There is no place on this Earth that i would rather be than with you and Shadow."

Shadow cooed and we both looked down at him. He blinked then brought his hand to cover his little mouth. He pulled it away and it looked like he was blowing a kiss. then he did it again, and again.

"He is...very special." Fang said happily.

"We are certainly lucky."

"We have an amazing son and have found love...can you say lucky?"

I laughed. "Ugh, Fang I just did!"

"Oh, yes."

"Um, Max..." Fang looked at me. "Well, what do you think about Iggy's situation?"

"Um...I will talk to him about it. I know Frizz...i can answer his questions." I smiled.

"Thank you." He said as he exhaled.

"So, when I say thank you it is interpreted as a secret mattress language but when you say it, it is a thank you?"

"Well, if Shadow is awake thank you means thank you." Fang winked at me.

_Well...I am so in love with him it hurts!_

**R&R!!!**

**WHAT HAPPENS WITH IGGY?? **

**I NEED A BOY FOR THE STORY...PREFERIBLY 13, 14, OR 15!!!!!**

**PLEASE! I CANT WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I HAVE A BOY! **


	19. Saving a Look for Iggy

**Sorry It's been so long, guys! I went to a place upstate and didn't have cable, cell phone reception, and i think if you asked the locals where a computer was they would spontaiously combust! anyway...it WAS fun! My cousin is hilarious...he is 15. we burned stuff, shot at targets, rode quads, and we went for a walk in the woods.**

**Cemetery- ****We went for a walk in the woods and stumbled upon a cemetery that was established in 1817! if you think im lying then here, the place was called 'Melendy Hill Cemetery' ...dont know if it is on the computer, like i said, we found it in the woods, but hell, give it a try! People from the civil war were buried there. **

**Beach-**__**Ha ha. we went to the beach and i was laying in the sand. these two guys were playing frisbee and one guy smashed me in the back of the head! You know me, i pretended to be passed out so the guys were nervous. My older cousin (the sameone as before) was laughing at me because i ended up getting both the guys numbers! Haha my cousin said i was "The biggest flirt that he had ever seen and that if flirting were a crime that even a blind guy could point be out in a line-up." I laughed my ass off for that one. **

**Well tonight, i go to Brooklyn!!! **_**WHOOT! **_** Did i mention that i love Brooklyn? Well, i was born there and i miss it!!! **

**Oh, yes, my disclaimer...i dont own this. But i own my kick-ass photos from the cemetery, and the beach, and i own my copy of Eclipse!! I got it on the 7th and finished it on the 7th...haha. :x...i threw up this morning cause my stomach hurt, isn't that a terrible alarm clock? **

I ran down the stairs just as the kids came through the front door. Fang was putting Shadow down for a nap and i was trying to talk to Iggy, because Ari just called and he and Frizz are coming over tonight.

"Hi, Guys!" I yelled as everyone piled into the kitchen for food.

"Hi Max!" Angel said as she ran up to me and hugged me. _I will never get tired of this!_

"Hi" Gazzy and Nudge said at the same time then doubled up to jump-hug me.

"Ough!" I squeaked as i fell to the ground. Everyone laughed except Iggy, who ignored me completely. Once the kids had their 'attack Max, but don't hurt her' fix they got snacks and i looked for Iggy. I found him in his room.

"Iggy?" I asked quietly as i opened the door at the bottom of the stairs and walked up, knocking on the wall every step.

"Are you here to yell at me, too?" Iggy said angrily as he turned around from his desk, and his work on what looked like a computer modem, and blindly stared in my direction.

"No, Iggy i just want to talk to you, I promise i won't yell, okay?" I sat on the railing of his stairs.

"Fine."

"Well, let's go for a walk." i said as i walked up to him, took his hand, and pulled.

"Fine." He said again as he detatched his hand from mine, walked down the stairs silently, got his jacket, and began walking out the front door.

"Well, how do i start this?"

"You could just tell Fang that you talked to me about it and leave me alone, if you dont know where to begin." Iggy spat as we walked onto the trail in the back of the house. Iggy knew exactly where to step and when to move away from a branch of a tree.

"Hey, _I _wanted to talk to you, not Fang!" I said as i walked next to Iggy. He seemed to know exactly where he was going.

"Well, then talk to me, Max. Tell me what i was doing was wrong or something." Iggy spat.

"Im not going to start it that way Iggy. Damn it!" i thought for a second. "Why don't you tell me what happened with Frizz."

"Um..." He took a loud gulp. "When i went upstairs to go to bed she was in my room. And we started talking about you, and Shadow, and how you and Fang are great together and then we were kissing."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, then we moved from the desk to the bed, and we continued kissing and stuff but we didnt sleep together then."

"I know you didnt sleep with her, Iggy. But if we didn't walk into the room would you have?"

"Damn Max, I don't know. Honestly, probably." Iggy stuck his hands in his pockets and tilted his head up to the sky. We were in a clearing now, and it was green and beautiful.

"Now why do you think that Fang is mad at you?"

"Well, cause she is an Eraser, or that it was a school night and the kids were home? I don't know."

"Well, maybe it was because you don't know Frizz and you might have slept with her if we didnt interupt you two."

"Well, whatever." Iggy took a deep breath. "I dont know why he can't mind his own buisness! He is a hyporcate."

"No, he isnt. You don't know her and he cares about you, Iggy. We all care about you! If you knew Frizz for longer than a day, like maybe if you two had dated for about a year or something, than we wouldnt have been so upset. But you don't know her."

"Well, who cares if i know her or not! It didnt bother me, and it still doesnt bother me."

"Why are you so mad that he _cares_ about you?"

"Because he doesnt know what its like!" Iggy growled then opened his wings and flew upward. I followed him all the way to a tree house about an hour away from where we previously were.

"Iggy, you are going to explain that to me." i said as i sat down next to him in the treehouse. "He doesnt know what _what _ is like?"

"He doesnt know what it is like to not have anyone look at him. He had girls asking him out all the time, Max. And he always rejected them because he loves you." Iggy punched the wall he was resting against and peices of wood flew off. "I never had that, and it didn't really bother me, but then when you came back he was different, he was so _happy_! I cant begin to imagine what being in love feels like! No one ever considered me. I was always Fangs brother, the brother of the attractive one, i was the brother type, not the boyfriend type."

"That isn't true. Girls like you!"

"Oh yes, because you _aren't _just saying that.You know, because you have seen everything for the past two years."

"Hey!" i yelled. " I cant help that i wasn't here, but i _know_ that girls like you, Iggy! You are cute!" i blinked when i realized that i had called him cute, i looked at him and he was blushing.

"I just want to know what it feels like to be loved, Max." Iggy whispered. "I can hear the difference in the house since you came back, Max. Fang is _happy_! Fang laughs and jokes and smiles! I haven't heard him laugh in two years. And it is because the girl he loves came back, i want to know what that is like."

I cleared my throat as Iggy continued.

"Fang is a different person since you came back, he has a baby boy! Oh, my god, i am so jealous of that!"

"He didnt know about Shadow, Iggy."

"But imagine, after missing the person that you love so much for _two_ years, then they come back and they bring you the best gift ever. After missing this person for so long, they come back and they have _your_ baby. And..." Iggy cleared his throat. "And it sucks for every other human being on this planet because they cant have love the same way that you can, because the way he looks at you, Max, it's special. I know i cant see it, but i can just tell."

I smiled and he continued.

"And he saves this _voice_ just for you. There is so much love in his voice when he talks to you. And it is so hard to want to be loved and hear all of this going on in your house and all around you." Iggy took a deep breath.

"Maybe it doesnt feel like it but people love you, Iggy, the entire flock loves you." I whispered. Iggy closed his eyes tightly.

"Max, "Iggy swallowed. "I was going to sleep with her. I'm sorry, that i was, but i just wanted to know what it felt like." he opened his eyes and i saw tears. "I wanted to feel like she saved that special look just for me. And i knew that when it would be over that i would know she didn't love me, but i couldnt help but think that during it, i might feel like that, Max."

"Oh Iggy." I whispered as i wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Please dont fell like that." i whispered into his shoulder as i started crying. _How could anyone feel like this?_

"Max, i need to tell you something, and you and Fang are going to be mad but i need to tell you anyway." Iggy said quietly.

"Anything"

"I slept with her." He scratched his head. "Today, I was coming home early and i heard you and Fang." I blushed. "And i got mad, but Frizz saw me walking around and came to talk to me, and stuff happened and i slept with her." Iggy put his head in his hands. "I didnt feel like she saved a look for me, Max."

"Oh" i said. "Iggy, are you...okay?"

"Max, we didnt even use a condom. Ugh, I feel cheap and confused and i wish i didnt do anything."

"It will be okay Iggy."

"What should i tell Fang?

"You should tell him the truth, Iggy."

**R&R!!!! **


	20. Super Stinky Shadow

**Hi Guys, okay it has been forever...and i am sorry for that, but i have had alot to do, and see, and take care of. Well, now that you have my undivided attention i shall continue...**

**P.S. If i don't get reviews for chapter 19 aswell as this chapter i don't know if i will try and update sooner rather than later.**

**i do not own this, i own my organs, and my hair, and my eyes, and my bracelet! ..now tell me which one doesn't fit...**

Going home with Iggy was strange. I knew that there was a potential blow out coming, but i didnt think that Fang would do that to Iggy.I pondered that until i walked through the door and heard Shadow giggling.

"Fang?" I asked as i took my coat off. Iggy was close behind, but once he heard Fang coming to meet me he kissed me on the cheek and bolted for his bedroom.

"Max, what's up?" He asked as he saw me.

"Nothing much, I talked to Iggy. Who has Shadow?"

"Oh, You talked to Iggy, huh? Prey tell" Fang looked at me intently but i shunned the matter.

"Nothing much, so who has Shadow?" I smiled and looked at him, waiting for my answer.

"Um, one of Nudge's friends. I think his name is Tom or something like that. Tom. Tim. Tomo. Domo. Domo oregato Mr. Roboto. Domo. Domo." Fang caught himself and cleared his throat. "Well i think his name is Tom. Semms like a good kid. He is 14 i believe," Fang lowered his voice to a hushed whisper. "And it completely normal."

"Oh well in that case." I smiled and walked toward the living room, where i heard the derivation of Shadows laughter.

"Oh, Max! I want you to meet someone!" Nudge squealed as she caught my hand and pulled me over to the far end of the living room, where Tom and Shadow were sitting.

"This is Tom." She said happily as she made a hand gesture to him. He was cute. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, great skin, and looked a bit like Gazzy. Well that is if Gazzy were 14 and named Tom.

"Hi, I'm Tom nice to meet you." Tom smiled as he held his hand out for me to shake it. I did and smiled.

"I am Max, and it is nice to meet you as well." Tom smiled and nodded then went back to playing with Shadow.

"Tom, Shadow is Max's too." Nudge said as she sat next to Tom on the floor.

"Oh, really? That is interesting." Tom said as he looked up at me. "Shadow, is an interesting name, as is Fang and Gazzy and Iggy." Tom cleared his throat. "Angel is more common and..."He turned to smile at Nudge. "and Nudge is just cute."

"Well, i named Shadow, shadow because he looks so much like his father. I cant whole heartidly explain the other names though."

"So i can infer that you and Fang are in a relationship?" Tom asked as he shook his hair at Shadow.

"Yes, we are." I began to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"And Nudge said that Shadow is five months right?"

"Yes."

"Well, i must say that you and Fang are very lucky parents. Shadow is a brillant boy. I know i probabally come off as snobby but my parents specialize in genius - genetics. And i must say that simply from the way that Shadow responds to things that people do, he has the potential to be, if he is not already, a genius." Tom smiled.

"Max, can you come here for a second?" Fang called from the kitchen. I complied and when i entered the kitchen Fang had a huge smile on his face.

"What is so smile-irific?"

"Did you hear him?" Fang looked as if he was on the verge of bouncing up and down. "He said that our son is a genius!" Fang pulled me into a hug and i hugged back.

"Wow."

"Aren't you extatic?" Fang asked as his smile naturally began to fade and he turned to mix the stir-fry that was cooking on the stove-top.

"Yes. i am utterly happy, and i have never seen you so excited, Fang." i wrapped my arms around his waist. "What has gotten into the emotionless Fang?"

Fang turned around and looked at me. "First of all, earlier you saw me extremely excited." He smiled slyly.

"Hey, you being naked and...aroused are not the same as this kind of excited." I laughed quietly.

"Fine, and secondly, the _'emotionless Fang' _ is in love. that has what has happened to Mr. No emotion." He scrunched his face and pursed his lips, only to have mine catch his.

we kissed until Nudge, Tom, and Shadow entered the kitchen.

Nudge cleared her throat and Tom covered Shadow's eyes.

"Max," Nudge said loudly." Max i need to talk to you alone, and Fang, Shadow pooped and it has your name all over it." She fake smiled.

"Fine" i said as i pulled Nudge with me and out onto the front porch. We heard Fang grumble a responce as he took a very smelly Shadow from Tom and walked upstairs.

"Max, isn't he great?" Nudge asked once we were out of Tom's earshot. Nudge spun around like a ballerina. "Isnt he just...just wonderful?"

"he sure is, Nudge." _Who is she talking about?_

"Oh Max, can i date him? He asked and i said i needed to think about it but i want to say yes, and well...Tom is very smart. "_Oh, okay...we are talking about Tom. _"And i know you will probabally say that i am young but everyone my age dates and i really like him and he is just _so_ cute! I mean have you seen those eyes? they are just amaz..." 

"Fine, you can tell him yes, just please cease the talking, Nudge!" She giggled then ran inside. I walked in and up the stairs, passing Angels room then Gazzy's room. Theywere both sprawled across their beds and working intently on homework. Once i reached the nursery i saw Fang holding Shaodw closly and shaking a small plush toy in Shadow's view, making him giggle with delight.

Fang was sitting in the corner of the room on the floor. With Shadow in his right arm and his left arm shaking the toy.

"Knock, knock" I said as i made me presence known. "Hey what are my men up to?"

"I am showning Shadow how to give toys shaken baby-i mean _toy_ syndrome. He laughs at it, so i must be doing something right." Fang said.

"Um...Ari and Frizz might be coming for dinner tonight okay?"

"Yeah, um...i guess that is fine." Fang thought for a second. "I mean Ari doesnt bother me and i dont _hate_ Frizz but i do wonder what will happen with her and Iggy."

"Well, we will just have to wait and find out, now wont we."

"Yes, i suppose you are right." Fang smiled then kissed Shadow on the forehead.

**And you all will have to wait and find out too...sorry but i am tired...**

**R&R!!!!! **


	21. Great Food and Sick People

**Sorry, it has been FOREVER! well, school started and abunch of things branched off of that...im SO sorry guys!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own this, i own my pretty little copy of Deadsy's 2006 CD intitled 'Phantasmagore' ...check it out! (after you read this of course)**

**Okay: im skipping abit of time...not much just to dinner...**

**(refresh your memory: this is Max's POV...anything else...read back)**

"Fang! The stir fry spit at me!" Nudge screamed as she removed the stir fry from the stove top. "What else are we having?"

Fang came running down the stairs. I was picking Gazzy up from football practice and Fang was putting Shadow down for a nap.

He looked at her and smirked the ruffled his hair. "Um, stir fry, lemon zested chicken, white rice with soy sauce, biscuits and for dessert...thats Iggy's job." (does that sound good? Im a vegeterian so the chicken thing turned the whole meal gross for me)

"Wow, you cook alot of food dont you?" Tom asked. Nudge just giggled.

"Nudge and Tom, how about you two go take some bikes to the store and buy me a pack of diapers, Shadow is running low." Fang said as he moved various items around the stove.

"Fine." Nudge said as her and Tom walked out of the rom. Moments later she returned with her hand extended, palm facing up. "Money."

Fang handed her a $50 dollar bill. "Sorry, i dont have small change. Buy a piece of candy, but i expect at meast thirty dollars back!" Nudge nodded and ran out.

"Fang, we're home!" I called as i entered the house with Gazzy and Angel. She tagged along.

"Max" Angel whispered "Can Gazzy and I go play outside, please?"

"Sure" they both flew out the back door and toward the feild that was out backyard.

"Hi" Fang smiled as i entered the kitchen.

"Wow, something smells delicious." I sniffed the air to empesize my intrest in the smell.

"Well, its dinner, but it can be unattended for a while." Fang took my hand and pulled me up the stairs. Once we entered his...i mean _our_ room he pushed me up against the wall. I giggled.

He pressed his lips to mine first, then his entire body was pressed to mine. His kisses went from soft and gentle to hard and lustful.

"Fang" i whispered, but he just 'mmm'ed into my neck. "Fang, where is Iggy?"

Fang looked up. "He is in his room, been there since he got home. Why?"

"Let's not do this now, okay?" Fang grunted.

"We can just kiss and save the rest for tonight." He hummed as he kissed me forehead then my nose and then my lips. Things began to get heated again until we heard a knock at the door.

"I have to get that." I whispered as i pulled away. I ran down stairs and he followed suit. Standing at the door was Ari, and just Ari.

"Hi" i said as he came in. We hugged then he complimented the delicious aroma that whipped around us, swimming through our clothes and softly finding its way to our noses. _Food._

Ari and Fang shook hands. "Where is Frizz?" Fang asked as we walked into the living room.

"Well, she felt sick so she said she would rain check." Ari said as he walked back into the kitchen, peeping under the pot tops on the stove to see what was brewing beneath. "This looks good...where's Shadow?"

"He's down for a nap, however he should be waking up soon."

"That's good." Ari smiled then looked at me. "Ive missed the little guy."

Just then Nudge and Tom walked into the house again. "Here." Nudge said as she handed Fang back a twenty, a ten and a five dollar bill. "And here." Tom said as he layed two packs of diapers on the counter, then they ran out side.

"Well, how are you?" I asked Ari.

"Im quite well actually. I miss you though. Its different though when your not around. Frizz isnt nearly as exciting." He smiled and winked.

"Ah yes, i suppose my random freak outs were amusing."

"No, but the faces you made were." He nudged me to show he was kidding. "So, Fang, how are you?"

"Im great." Fang said as he took a few pots off of the stove. then he took out the pans in the oven and smiled. "We should round up the troups."

i stood out on the back deck and yelled "Dinner!" Before i had enunciated the 'r' everyone was insidde, sitting at the table, including Ari. Well...almost all, except for Iggy.

"Fang, im going to go wake up Iggy, alright?"

"Okay, Max."

walking into Iggy's room was like walking into a dark room at a kodac center.

"Iggy?"

"What?"

"It's time for dinner."

"I dont feel well, Max. I'll eat when the company leaves."

"She isnt here Iggy."

"Really? Um, can you bring me my food up please?"

"Fine."

i went downstairs and got his plate, when i walked back up the light was on.

"Here Iggy" i gave him the plate.

"This smells good, who made it?" He looked at me and i noticed bloodshot veins in his eyes. _Maybe he really is sick?_

"Fang did."

"Cudos to the chef." He picked up his fork. "You know you can be...intimate with Fang right? I heard you mention me then tell him to stop."

"I know, i felt weird though." Iggy was acting strange. "Talk to me, Iggy."

"I'm fine."

"Iggy, please tell me. I wont tell anyone."

"Im fine, just confused. I dont know what i want." Iggy was playing with the rice on his plate.

"What do you think you want?"

"A family. I know it is stupid, expecially because im still a stupid kid but you and Fang, well i want that...someday."

"Iggy, thats not stupid, its beautiful and you arent stupid just hopeful. If anything, thats admirable." I kissed him on the forehead. "You really are sck arent you? You have an insane fever."

"I told you!" He smirked. I kissed his temple then walked downstairs and ate dinner.

-----------------------------------2 Days later----------------------------------------------

Iggy is getting progressivly sick, today he looked greenish-blue.

"Mails here" Fang announced as he went upstairs to change Shadow's diaper. Checking the mail i noticed a letter with no return address. the penmanship looked just like Frizz's.

i opened the letter.

He only has so much time. Fix the problem soon.

Plan a heroic act or plan Iggy's funeral. Watch out, eyes open...

The Shadows never lie, especially in time of impending death.

-you know who.

**R&R!!!**

**WHAT HAPPENS TO IGGY? REVIEW AND FIND OUT...NO REVIEWS NO NEW CHAPTER!**


	22. Forever in His Eyes

**sorry this is so late...here it is...i dont own this**

"Fang!" i yelled. No! Iggy, why Iggy? He is so...innocent!

"Max? Whats wrong?" Fang said as he came down the stairs.

"Fang! No, Fang!" i cried out. I sank to my knees. Fang caught me.

"Max, what is it?" he pulled the letter from my hand and read it. "was this frizz?"

i nodded, unable to speak. I was so lucky the kids were at school, i was on the verge of a breakdown, the tears already freely flowing.

"Fang?" i croaked after a few minutes. "How do we save him?"

"Well..." Fang sniffed, and looked into my eyes. "We have to play a different way this time, Max."

"Fang? What do you mean?"

"Well, this time, Max, we arent going to follow the rules."

------------Later that Night----------------------

"Damn it!" I yelled! i dont even know where to start. Internet- nothing

everywhere else we could possibly think of looking- nothing.

"Max, calm down!" Fang said sternly. He had the letter in his back pocket. He turned around and i snatched it.

I read it again...

He only has so much time. Fix the problem soon.

Plan a heroic act or plan Iggy's funeral. Watch out, eyes open...

The Shadows never lie, especially in time of impending death.

-you know who.

"Fang!" I yelled..."Fang does this make any sense to you?"

Fang looked over my shoulder. "Nope."

I looked at the letter again. Silently searching for something that i could use.

"Fang, when are our eyes closed?"

Fang looked at me. "When we blink, when we sleep, when we...thats all i can come up with." Fang shrugged his shoulders and continued looking through a book of scientific andictodes.

"Fang!" I said quickly. "When are we primarily asleep?"

"At night? Max, you cant make up an answer, we will get no where."

"Shadow!" I screamed. "Fang its shadow!"

"How?"

"It says keep your eyes open. shadows never lie. i think it means that shadows eyes never lie."

i stood up and walked into shadows room. i sat in the rocking chair and waited. 1am-nothing. 2am-nothing. Sleep was taking me over. i began to drift into unconsiousness. _No! stay awake! Eyes open. _

I looked at shadow, so small and helpless, yet so amazingly special. I saw a flash of light from shadows crib. And ran over to the edge.

Shadows eyes were open, his eyes were glowing. "Fang!" i whispered. He ran over and we watched.

We watched Shadows eyes slowly move from one scene to the next, like a movie playing through his tiny eyes.

Frizz laughing shot through his eyes, then Iggy writhing in pain. A picture of Fang and I fighting side by side, a picture of Ari with angel, nudge and gazzy, and then fang and i standing over a grave.

"Oh no!" i whispered. Shadows eyes snapped shut and he rolled over. Now, truely asleep.

"Fang?" i began.

"Call Ari, we need to get the kids out of here. He can watch them right?"

"Sure" i called Ari and he was driving to pick the kids up. Ari said that Frizz ditched and all her stuff was gone. The first thing he did was change the locks.

Fang got the kids up and dressed, fed them and said they would stay with Ari for a few days. He didnt explain to them why, but i think they knew, because they didnt ask questions, they just complied.

Ari came, got bags and took them. Fang and i got right down to buisness. We wrote down what we saw.

"AHHH!" We heard from upstairs. It was Iggy. "Max!"

We bolted up the stairs to find Iggy on the ground, holding his head.

"Iggy." i whispered as i came over to him. He removed his grasp from his head and repositioned it on my waist.

"Max." He said steadily. "I am in _alot_ of pain right now."

I turned to Fang. "Get him some pain meds please." He nodded and disappeared.

"Max" Iggy whispered. "Is this an STD?"

"No, Frizz did this."

"Oh." He said as he stood up. "Hey Max, do you wanna know a secret?"

"Yeah, Iggy." i said as i helped him back into the bed.

"I...I wont live through this." He said sternly right before he passed out.

**dont worry he only passed out...**

**r&r**


	23. Shower or Bath you pick

**The Next Morning **

We haven't slept at all. Fang and I are still trying to figure out how to save Iggy. What we have figured out is that we need to go to the School. Sucks right? Yeah, we know. Dont worry, we aren't dumb. We are attacking the eraser headquarters. They can't morph there, its impossible. Scientists added chemicals in the wall lining that prevented Erasers from morphing so they couldnt kill eachother if they got into a fight. Which means...easy pickings for two very pissed off bird-kids.

"Max?" Fang called. I was packing travel bags at the moment. Adding the essincials.

-hand sanitizer (2 bottles per bag)

-bottled water (2 bottles per bag)

-bandages and other medical supplies (a full kit per bag)

-diapers, baby ointment, baby clothes.(one package of diapers, bottle of ointment and 3 baby cleaner clothes per bag)

-a brush, toothbrushes, toothpaste (one of everything per bag)

-lots of food! (cans of a bunch of shit. Mostly in Fangs bag)

-4 hand guns and magazines for reloading (2 in each bag)

I also had a carry kit for Shadow...who was coming.

"What do you need?" I called.

"Help! It's Ig!" I bolted. Shadow was down for a nap so I could allow _all_ of my attention to things in need.

I ran into Iggys room to see him vomitting into a waste basket. He was grey with slightly purple bruises under his eyes. He looked like death.

Once he was done throwing up Fang and I carried him into the bathroom. We sat him on the toilet only to have him shlump to rest on the sink.

"Um Fang can you strip his bed and wash the sheets. Wash _everything_ with fabric that can be washed. Curtains count. Then shampoo the carpet and wash _all_ of his clothes. Leave out two outfits please. Can you do that for me?" I asked as I started the water in the tub.

"Sure" then Fang was gone, off to do as directed.

"Ig" i said but he continued to stare at the ground. "Ig look at me." His eyes slid to meet mine. I felt like crying. There was so much pain in his eyes. "I'm gonna give you a bath, okay?"

"What?" Iggy croaked. "No!" He smirked "I know im attractive but come on Max, what would Fang think?" He began to laugh but it was stopped short by his coughing.

"Would you rather shower or bath? Either way I am helping you with it."

"Shower." Iggy said then he furrowed his eyebrows. "This will be weird."

I laughed. "I have a plan dont worry. But do you think you can stand?"

Iggy nodded then stood up but sat back down. "Close the door please." I did as he asked. He slid off his shirt and stood up, following his shirt was his pants. "I am keeping my boxers on thank you very much."

"Sounds like a plan, Ill call Fang in when it comes to that, okay?"

He just gave me a thumbs up. I walked him into the shower. Soaking myself in the process. Once he was in the shower he stood under the water and let it drench him.

"I love the water." Iggy said quietly as he tilted his head back slightly allowing the water to touch all of his hair.

"Okay." I answered. I then shampooed his hair and conditioned it. I helped him wash his body with strawberry body wash. Then I hit the stopper on the ground allowing the tub to fill with water. Once it was a reasonable level I stopped the flow of water and helped Ig sit down. "Do you want me to get Fang or would you ratherjust hang out for a bit."

"Hang out." Iggy closed his eyes and drew a breath. "Nothing hurts when i am in the water. I currently have no aching muscles...I feel good."

"Thats good." I smiled.

"Hey Max?" Iggy asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I have my toothbrush and a cup please?"

"Sure thing." I applied some toothpaste to his toothbrush and gave it to him. He brushed his teeth and spit in the cup.

"Okay." Iggy said once he was done. "I feel completely human now." Then his wings fluttered. "Well ya know what I mean." I laughed.

"Dont worry...I smell what your steppin in." I said as I nodded.

"What?"

"It means I understand." I laughed.

"Max. Stop the drugs. They are making you weird." We sat in quiet for a moment. "Max?" Iggy asked. "Can I see Shadow before you guys go fight?"

"Yes, Defniatly."

"Good." He nodded. "Oh, Max?"

"Yes Iggy?"

"You can get Fang now, I want to watch Shadow sleep."

"Sure thing Ig." I kissed his head and went to find Fang.

**R&R**

**SEE HE ISNT DEAD!!! **

**I LOVE IGGY...I TRY TO MAKE HIM SEEM REALLY COOL...**

**DOES IT WORK? **


	24. The Mind's Eye

**I JUST FINISHED READING A FINAL WARNING...SO GOOD!**

"Fang?" I asked quietly as I walked into the laundry room. He was standing lopsided with his arms out for support. "Hey." I whispered.

His head shot out to look at me and I saw small droplets of water around the rims of his eyes. "Hi." He whispered back. 

"Fang...listen. Iggy, he is going to be okay." I began. Fang nodded, picked up a towel, balled it and threw it at the wall.

"Yeah, I know." He replied coyily. "Shit! I am not that niave." 

"Stop." I said sternly. Fang looked at me. "You and I need to keep it together, Fang." He tilted his head away from me. I stepped as close as possible to him and lurched his face to look back at my own. "We need to keep it together, Fang." His eyes hardened. "I need it, you need it, the entire flock needs it. Shadow needs it, but most importantly" I stuck my hand on his chest. "Iggy needs it." 

"I know." he spat back quietly.

"Yeah, so act like an adult and think rationally. I swear Fang, if you make him feel _any_ worse than he does now I will beat you like a redheaded step child. (IM A REDHEAD: ) Now, go help him finish bathing because he wants to watch his nephew sleep." Fang complied without another word. 

I finished folding, washing, and drying the laundry and redressed Iggy's bed. His curtains were cleaned and hung and two baskets of his clothes were already folded and reinsurted back in his drawers. I had already finished shampooing the carpet when I heard Iggy cough furiously. 

"Ig?" I called as I jogged to Shadows nursery. He was coughing again, a sight that should have brought tears to my eyes- _should_ have. Fang was emotionless again and I needed to be leader. No time for tears anymore...somehow, I felt at home. 

I got Iggy to stop coughing by stroking his back and only allowing him to breathe through his nose. Then Iggy and I stumbled back into his room. 

"Wow Max." He said as he entered. "This place is _clll-ean_. Swanky." He looked directly at me and I swear I thought he saw me. I helped him into bed and he sighed in contentment. 

"Hey Iggy. Can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure."

"Why do you always know where Fang, Shadow and I are in a room?" 

"Well...I know where Shadow is because I know where you and Fang are...and I know where you are because I can see it." 

I let out a huff of breath. 

"No, no. Not like that. My eyes don't work. But I can see it in my head. I know where you are, but I can only see what you touch, and when you touch a wall...I see the whole room in my head." 

"You can see anything I touch in your mind?" I asked awed.

"Yes, and I can see you touching it." He croaked. 

"Like Fang if i touch him? Or this guitar if i touch it?" I poked a guitar. 

"Yes." He smirked. "And Max?"

"Yes, Ig." 

"Shadow is beautiful."

"You can see Shadow?" Iggy nodded. "I think about him and I see him. Like a camera, and you don't need to touch him." 

"Max?" Fang called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming." I called. I touched Iggy's shoulder and walked down the stairs, meeting Fang at the bottom.

"Well...I think we have to leave soon." He stated sullenly. "Iggy...he can't be alone. He doesn't feel good." 

"I already took care of it." 

"Whos coming?" 

"A doctor, a vet..." 

"Not ringing any bells." 

"My mother." 

"Martinez is sitting?"

"No! She is a doctor. She knows how to help." 

We walked back upstairs and kissed Iggy, then we woke Shadow changed him, brought him upstairs and had a cute little 'till next time' greet with Ig and Shadow. 

This was going to be a hard journey to overcome. And there were alot of variables that we didn't know what to do with. But one thing I did know, and that Fang and Iggy seemed to understand...This chess game was ending in bloodshed and we needed to recruit our pawns along the way. 

READ AND REVIEW 


End file.
